Heartbeat
by hikarishe
Summary: Kalau ini bukan cinta, lalu apa arti jantungku yang berdentum tak menentu tiap kita bertemu? Kalau ini bukan cinta, lalu apa arti semua debaran aneh ini tiap kau menatapku? Jantung ini bertalu – talu karenamu. Debaran – debaran kencang ini untukmu Tapi detak ini bukan milikku, Jadi bisakah ini berarti cinta? WARNING: AU, SASUHINA. Mind to visit? Chap 5 UP :D
1. PROLOG

.

 _Kalau ini bukan cinta,_

 _Lalu apa arti jantungku yang berdentum tak menentu tiap kita bertemu?_

 _Kalau ini bukan cinta,_

 _Lalu apa arti semua debaran aneh ini tiap kau menatapku?_

 _Jantung ini bertalu – talu karenamu,_

 _Debaran - debaran kencang ini hanya untukmu_

 _Tapi ..._

.

.

.

Aku sangat suka berlari. Merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambutku. Kaki – kaki yang berderap seakan tak sabar menyongsong sesuatu di ujung jalan. Hanya melihat orang yang sedang berlari bisa membuatku tersenyum senang. Senang sekaligus iri. Aku iri kepada mereka yang dapat dengan mudah berlari. Aku iri. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras melihat para pelari itu.

Menonton lomba lari adalah hobiku. Aku adalah penonton barisan terdepan tiap lomba lari diadakan di Festival Olahraga Sekolah.

 _Ah_ , ternyata memang berlari itu sangat menyenangkan! Mengagumkan. Rasanya tepat seperti selama 18 tahun ini aku bayangkan.

"Hinata- _nee_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau berlari sepeti itu?!"

Aku menghentikan lariku untuk menengok ke arah suara yang meneriakiku. Aku menyengir lebar mendapati raut khawatirnya yang berlebihan.

"Tenang saja ... hah..., Hanabi! Aku ... hah... baik – baik saja," jawabku sedikit terengah – engah, mencoba menenangkannya. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Mendengar nafasku yang putus – putus, Hanabi segera berlari ke arahku dengan raut khawatir.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera ambil langkah seribu menjauhinya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan baik – baik saja, Hanabi! Lihat? Sekarang aku bahkan bisa berlari! _Haha..."_

Aku semakin terkekeh geli mendengar samar gerutuan kesal dari Hanabi. Tentang aku yang keras kepala dan susah di atur. Tentang aku yang kurang waras karena berlari tanpa alas kaki di padang rumput penuh kerikil ini. _Hahaha..._ Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku Hanabi. Namun sekali ini ku mohon. Biarkan aku merasakan mimpiku jadi kenyataan. Berlari merasakan semilir angin. Merasakan rerumputan yang sedikit basah di telapak kakiku.

 _Aah~_ Andai saja aku punya stamina tanpa batas! Tak pernah melakukan latihan fisik membuatku hanya bisa berlari sebentar. Lagi – lagi aku harus berhenti. Sedikit membungkuk dan bertopang pada lututku, aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah – engah.

" _Ah_ , topiku!" Tiba – tiba ada angin kencang yang berhembus dan menerbangkan topiku. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

 _Huwaaa_ topi kesanyanganku! Itu hadiah dari Neji- _nii_! Jangan sampai aku kehilangannya! Semoga terbangnya tidak jauh. Staminaku belum pulih untuk bisa mengejarnya. Untungnya doaku terkabul. Angin nakal itu mereda dan topiku pun mendarat di dekat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku.

 ** _Deg Deg Deg Deg..._**

Staminaku habis. Aku berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Menghirup nafas banyak – banyak dan mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang entah kenapa berdetak cepat tak beraturan. A-apa aku kambuh lagi? _Oh_ , harusnya aku mendengarkan nasihat Hanabi tadi untuk berhenti!

Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tenang Hinata. Tenang. Kau sudah menjalani operasi dan sembuh. Ini hanya efek dari berlari.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Nafasku sudah mulai teratur meski jantungku masih berdentum menggila.

 _ **Deg Deg Deg Deg...**_

" _A-ano, Sumimasen_ , bisa tolong kau ambilkan topi di dekatmu itu?"

...dan pemuda itu pun berbalik...

 _ **Deg Deg Deg Deg...**_

Aku menyipitkan mata. Silau. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Meski begitu...

 ** _Deg Deg Deg Deg..._**

.

.

* * *

.

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _, Sasuke-_ kun _, lihat Sakuranya sudah mulai bermekaran. Wah,_ sugoi _!"_

 _"_ Nee _, Sasuke-_ kun _, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto di_ photobox _itu? Kita belum pernah berfoto berdua kan?"_

 _"_ Haha _, percuma kau menyamar segala, Sasuke-_ kun _! Karena kau tahu, Sasuke-_ kun? _Jantungku ini selalu berdentum sangat cepat jika kau ada di sekitarku. Jadi walau mataku tak bisa mengenalimu, jantungku ini bisa langsung merasakanmu_ ,"

 _"_ Mou _Sasuke-_ kun _, jangan tinggalkan aku donk! Dan aku juga tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Hehe,"_

 _"Sasuke-kun,"_

 _"Sasuke-kun ..."_

.

.

 _"A-APA? A-apa yang Jisan katakan? Ini bohong kan?"_

 _"Relakan dia Sasuke. Dia sudah per—"_

 _"Tapi dia masih bernafas, Jisan! Rambutnya masih terus bertambah panjang! Kuku – kukunya masih bisa tumbuh! Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mati!"_

 _"Sasuke, kau juga mendengarnya sendiri dari dokter, hal - hal seperti itu memang wajar terjadi meski pasien sudah mengalami kematian otak. Sakura sudah divonis meninggal secara medis sejak setahun lalu, Sasuke. Relakan dia. Biarkan dia terus. . . ."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Kami akan melakukannya lusa, Sasuke. Sehari setelah ulang tahunnya. Ku harap kau bisa datang. Aku yakin Sakura ingin 'melihatmu' untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"_

.

.

Ingatan – ingatan menyakitkan itu masih tergambar jelas di ingatanku meski hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Berbaur dengan suara – suara Sakura yang juga masih bisa terdengar jelas. Masih sangat jelas. Saat aku menutup mata, aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan ekspresinya yang sedang merajuk, tertawa, dan menangis di bahuku.

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa?

Kau yang berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku sebelum aku meninggalkanmu! Lalu apa ini? Beraninya kau pergi, Sakura!

Tanganku terkepal menggenggam sebuah liontin di dalam saku. Tidak mempedulikan buku – buku jariku yang terasa perih akibat terlalu kuat mengepalnya. Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding. Sungguh tak sebanding dengan makna kesepian yang terasa membelenggu.

Tuhan ...

Kata orang – orang Kau Maha Adil. Saat kau memberi rasa sakit. Maka kau juga akan memberi penawarnya. Lalu mana penawar untukku Tuhan? Kenapa Kau hanya memberi rasa sakit ini untukku. Ken—?!

" _A-ano, Sumimasen_ , bisa tolong kau ambilkan topi di dekatmu itu?"

 _Cih_ , siapa ini yang berani – berani menggangguku?!

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Seorang gadis aneh bertelanjang kaki sedang menatapku takut – takut. Dia tampak terengah – engah seperti habis berlari jauh. Tangannya terangkat di depan mata. Sepertinya sedang mencoba menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukannya.

" _Err,_ itu di dekat ka-kakimu itu, _Jisan_. Bi-bisakah kau ambilkan, _Jisan_?"

A-Apa katanya tadi? _Ji-jisan_?! _Hell,_ apakah aku tampak setua itu untuk di panggil _Jisan_?! Aku masih mahasiswa kau tahu!

Gadis aneh itu sedikit berjengit mundur kebelakang. Mungkin bertambah takut karena aku memelototinnya. Salah siapa memanggilku _Jisan_?!

Gadis itu menautkan jari – jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Menunduk dalam meski beberapa kali mencoba mngintip meliriku takut – takut. _Haha,_ kalau dilihat – lihat ekspresi gadis itu lucu ju—Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Gadis aneh itu membuatku berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

Aku bebalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar gerutuan pelan dari gadis aneh di belakangku.

" _Haishh_! Dia pergi begitu saja?! Dasar paman – paman pelit! Cuma nolong ngambilin topi aja nggak mau! Memang—"

Gadis itu seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Terdiam sambil berkedip – kedip dengan wajah horor karena tiba – tiba aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

Aku melirik ke arah topi yang berada tak jauh dariku. Aku mengambil dan menimang – nimang memperhatikannya. Topi berwarna ungu muda dengan inisial H di depannya. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah gadis itu yang tampak tersenyum canggung dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil topi miliknya. Aku mengulurkan tangan. Mengambil ancang – ancang. Dan—

 _WUSHH!_

Aku melemparkan topi itu dengan sekut tenaga. Dan seolah angin sedang berpihak padaku. Dia memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berhembus sekarang. Menerbangkan topi itu semakin menjauhi kami berdua.

Aku melirik ke arah gadis aneh itu lagi. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Memandangi ke arah topinya terbang dengan ekspresi horor. Ekspresi horor yang lucu.

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan langkahku. Tanpa bisa ku cegah sebuah senyum tipis hadir di bibirku. Dasar gadis aneh!

.

* * *

.

 ** _Sebuah Prolog..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no profit from this fiction_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _—Enam bulan sebelumnya_**

 ** _Drap Drap Drap_**

Suara derap kaki berlari menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang kadang berlalu – lalang. Seorang pemuda berhelaian sewarna sinar mentari berlari tergesa mengabaikan beberapa sapaan yang dilayangkan oleh para perawat. Tanpa aba – aba pemuda itu langsung menjeblak sebuah kamar rawat salah satu pasien. Membuat pasien di dalamnya terkesiap kaget.

"Benarkah Hinata- _chan_?! Benarkah yang ku dengar ini? Kau sudah mendapatkan donor?"

" _Uhm_ ," angguk si pasien mengiyakan dengan ceria.

" _Cool_ ," Si pemuda mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata dan di sambut dengan hal yang sama oleh si empunya. Kedua kepalan tangan itu pun bertemu di udara. _Toss_ kebangsaan mereka berdua jika bertemu.

"Kau tega sekali tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat, Hinata- _chan_! _Tsk_!"

" _Hahaha, gomen gomen_. Baru saja aku mau memberitahumu Naruto- _nii_ ,"

"Dasar!" gerutu Naruto pura – pura marah. Meski gagal total karena detik berikutnya dia malah tersenyum sambil mengacak – acak poni Hinata. "Jam berapa operasinya?"

" _Ehm_ , kata Jiraiya- _sensei_ sih aku harus masuk ruang operasi jam 4 sore nanti," Hinata terdiam. Dia menatap platfon rumah sakit dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum sedih.

"Nah kan! Mulai lagi deh kebiasaaan burukmu. Kau pasti sedang berpikiran aneh – aneh lagi kan? Katakan. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" ujar Naruto dengan mata memicing.

" _Eh?_ Ti-tidak kok! A-aku hanya tiba – tiba kepikiran tentang pendonorku. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia. Seperti apa orangnya. Apakah dia bahagia dengan hidupnya sebelumnya? Dan apakah... apakah dia benar – benar rela jantungnya akan menjadi milikku? Detaknya menjadi bagian hidupku nantinya? Apakah—"

" _Ssst_..." Naruto memegang lembut pundak Hinata dan memaksa Hinata menatap matanya.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Hanya saja aku yakin dengan satu hal. Dia pasti orang berhati malaikat hingga bersedia memberikan jantungnya untuk orang yang membutuhkan."

"Benarkah aku tidak boleh tahu siapa pendonorku itu, Naruto- _nii_? Benar – benar tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh," jawab Naruto tegas. "Aku sudah berkali – kali mengatakannya padamu kan? Sudahlah. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakan sang penolongmu itu agar ia bisa tenang disisi _Kami-sama_ ,"

"Tentu saja, Naruto- _nii_. Aku akan selalu mendoakan agar ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Surga dengan tenang," ujar Hinata tersenyum.

 _Nee, aku memang tak kenal siapa dirimu, Malaikat-chan. Boleh ku panggil kau dengan sebutan itu? Karena bagiku kau adalah Malaikat Penolongku. Terima kasih telah menjadi pendonorku. Berkat dirimu aku masih bisa terus merasakan detak jantung lebih lama lagi. Aku berjanji tak akan menyia – nyiakan detak yang kau beri untukku. Aku akan hidup bahagia. Untuk hidupku dan untuk hidupmu yang kau berikan padaku juga. Kau dengar itu, Malaikat-chan?_ Batin Hinata dengan pandangan menerawang menatap lazuardi yang tampak cerah hari ini. Sangat cerah. Tak menyadari bahawa detik itu—

.

.

.

 _Piiiiiip..._

—suara _electrocardiograf_ memekik nyaring satu nada panjang.

Seorang gadis sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang operasi yang dikelilingi orang – orang berjubah hijau. Seragam khas dokter untuk operasi. Dokter – dokter itu tampak sibuk dengan benda – benda tajam demi memutus pusat detak kehidupan sang gadis. Berat mamang. Dokter yang identik selalu hadir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang harus melakukan sebaliknya sekarang. Disini. Di tempat yang sama dengan peralatan yang sama, mereka harus mengakhiri nyawa seseorang. Demi kehidupan orang lain yang lebih baik. Para dokter tampak serius dan sibuk. Mereka bahkan tak sadar bahwa seulas senyum tipis terlihat menghiasi bibir sang pasien—seorang gadis berhelaian sewarna lambang cinta.

.

.

.

 _Tapi ... detak ini bukan milikku,_

 _Jadi bisakah ini berarti cinta?_

.

 _Bersambung..._

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Mind to review? :)

ada saran, kritik, kesan setelah baca ini?

Saya harap reader- _san_ bersedia memberitahu saya apa yang ada dipikiran kalian saat baca fic ini? syukur ada saran membangun yang bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya yang masih amatir. Apa pun itu. Saya akan terima dan pertimbangkan kok.

Dan karena ini masih awal2 kalau ada yg menyumbang ide plot juga boleh siapa tahu cocok dengan rambu2 cerita yang ada di pikiran saya. hehehe...

yang pasti...

terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :)

hope u enjoy it! :D

.

.

.

See ya,

hikarishe

12.12.2015

.


	2. 1st Beat - Pertemuan Takdir

_._

 _Aku menatap pemandangan di depanku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hanya kesadaran bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak boleh lepas kendali yang membuatku tidak berteriak histeris sekarang._

 _Sang tersangka—bukan, sang terdakwa lebih tepatnya, hanya menggaruk pipi kanannya kikuk. Berani – beraninya dia dengan_ innocent _memamerkan cengiran polosnya._

 _"A-pa yang ka-u la-ku-kan pa-da_ ac-ti-on fi-gure _ke-sa-ya-ngan-ku_ hm _?"ujarku memberi penekanan pada setiap suku kata. Bukannya mau berlebihan. Hanya sekedar memastikan gadis bebal di hadapanku ini benar – benar mengerti maksudku._

 _"_ Hehe, a-ano... Err...Yah _, tiba – tiba saja, ini semua terjadi. Kau tahu maksudku kan, Sasuke?"_

 _"Apanya yang tiba – tiba saja terjadi! Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api kan?_ Tsk _! Kau dan ceroboh akutmu, Sakura!" Ku jentikan jari telunjukku ke dahinya. Cukup keras sepertinya karena dia langsung mengerang kesakitan._

 _"_ AAAUUWWW! _Sakit Sasuke-_ kun _!" pekik Sakura, mengusap – usap dahinya._

 _"Tanganmu memang benar – benar ajaib, Sakura. Sedikit saja kau menyentuh sesuatu barang tersebut langsung hancur!" ucap Sasuke sadis._

 _"Jangan salahkan tanganku_ donk _! Mereka saja yang terlalu rapuh! Lagian cuma_ action figure _jelek kayak git—_ hehe... _"Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran_ innocent _saat melihat pelototan Sasuke._

 _"Apa kau bilang?"_

 _"_ Nee, nee _Sasuke_ -kun _, kalau kau kebanyakan melotot lama – lama bola matamu bisa keluar dari tempatnya_ lho! Hihi _,"_

 _"APA?! Hey, kemari kau, Sakura! Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi!"_

 _"_ Kyaaa! _Ampun Sasuke-_ kun _! Jangan kejar aku!"_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no profit from this fiction_

.

 ** _Dont Like? Don't Re—err Read juga gak apa deh :p #akurakpopo_**

.

 ** _...1st Beat..._**

.

Dua anak manusia. Dua pasang tatapan mata berbeda makna. Saling berhadapan dengan aura yang kontras berbeda. Satu dengan aura membunuh mengudara. Dan yang satu dengan mimik mirip domba di hadapan serigala. Kedua telunjuk si domba saling bertautan gelisah di depan dada. Dia menunduk gelisah meski sesekali mencuri – curi pandang ke arah manusia galak di depannya, yang tentu saja di balas pelototan tajam si empunya.

 _Huuweee..._ Fiks. Hinata semakin _mewek._ Sungguh. Saat sarapan tadi pagi dia tak punya firasat apapun bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

 _Well_ , mari kita mundur ke beberapa waktu yang lalu! Sebelum semua hal jadi absurd ini terjadi.

.

* * *

.

 ** _—_** ** _35 menit sebelumnya..._**

Hinata sedang berlari – lari kecil menyusuri koridor kampus. Sesekali dia melihat jam di tangannya sambil meringis kecil. Membayangkan sahabat pirangnya sekarang pasti sedang menggerutu kesal menunggunya di kantin. Alamat kena amukan medusa ini pasti. Dan sahabatnya itu akan tambah murka lagi bila tahu dirinya lagi – lagi berlarian seperti ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat kan? Iya sih Hinata tahu, berlarian di koridor yang ramai orang seperti ini bisa berbahaya. Bahkan di koridor SMA-nya dulu dipajang tulisan **'Dilarang Berlari di Koridor Sekolah!'**.

 _Ah_ , tapi ini kan bukan SMA-nya! Dia juga sudah dewasa. Bukan bocah SMA labil yang bisa—

 ** _BRUK!_**

" _Auuww_!"

—menabrak orang saat berlari di koridor.

 _Err... yaahh_ se-semua orang bisa saja salah, tentu saja.

Hinata memekik kesakitan segera setelah pantat-nya mendarat dengan _mulus_ ke lantai. Sang korban yang ia tabrak juga sukses kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Awalnya Hinata tak menyadari kesalahan fatal apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dia masih sibuk meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus – elus _bokong_ tersayangnya sambil berdoa dia tidak mengalami gegar di _bokong_ nya itu hingga...

Dia membulatakan matanya super _shock_ melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 ** _Deg Deg... Deg Deg..._**

Seorang pemuda perlahan beranjak berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang terbilang tidak elit. Semoga saja para _Netizen_ sialan tidak ada yang mengabadikan momen paling memalukan selama hidupnya ini dan meng- _upload_ -nya di sosmed. Mau taruh dimana kehormatannya sebagai Sang Pangeran Kampus.

Pemuda dengan potongan rambut khas itu bersedekap menatap datar Hinata yang masih setia di posisi jatuh terduduknya.

Bukan. Bukan karena ketampanan pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata _speechless_. Namun keadaan disekitarnya yang membuat dia bahkan melupakan hipotesis gegar _bokong_ nya. Dengan gerak patah – patah Hinata menolehkan pandangannya pada gelas plastik kosong di tangan kanannya.

Tentu saja kosong. Karena isinya telah berpindah sebagian ke kemeja si pemuda dan sebagian lagi ke—dengan ngeri Hinata melihat—skripsi yang telah terjilid rapi tapi kini kertasnya berubah agak kecoklatan.

" _La-Latte_ -ku..."gumam Hinata pelan. Walau masih bisa di dengar oleh si pemuda. Dan tentu saja menimbulkan simbol empat siku – siku di pelipis si pemuda. Dari semua kekacauan yang di perbuat gadis sialan itu dan yang disesalkan olehnya hanya—Oh Tuhan, kuatkan dia untuk tidak mengumpat— _Latte_ -nya yang tumpah!

"Kau," si pemuda menyeringai," kita tampaknya harus bicara **banyak** hal—Nona _Latte_ ,"

 ** _Glek!_**

Hinata memucat.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

Dan disinilah Hinata berakhir. Duduk berhadapan di kafetaria kampus bak narapidana yang sedang menunggu vonis hukuman mati.

" _Tsk_ , kapan temanmu itu akan datang?" ujar si pemuda dingin.

" _Etto... Err..._ Se-sebentar la-lagi. Ya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang. Ta-tadi dia sms sudah hampir sampai. Ku-kumohon tu-tunggulah sebentar la-lagi, _err—_ "

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"—ah, i-iya. Ku-kumohon tu-tunggu sebentar la-lagi, U-uchiha- _san_. Pasti—"

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara yang familier di telinga Sasuke menyapanya. " _Pppftt_... Ada apa dengan kemejamu? Bukankah kau akan mengumpulkan skripsimu hari ini? Sudah?"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabat kepala nanasnya yang sedang menahan tawa sambil menghampiri meja interogasinya dan Hinata.

" _Ah_ , jangan bilang bahwa anak arsitektur yang ketumpahan _Latte_ temannya Temari sehingga membuat Temari mengancamku untuk meminjamkan kemejaku padanya agar bisa menolong temannya itu adalah—kau Sasuke? _Haha_ , kenapa kau tak langsung saja menelponku untuk meminjam kemeja _sih?_ Jadi aku tak perlu diancam segala oleh gadis merepotkan itu?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melotot ke arah Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin mengkeret.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _gadis merepotkan_ , Nanas?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul sambil memukul kepala si Nanas. Si Nanas hanya mendesah dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Temari!" Hinata menatap kedatangan Temari dengan mata berbinar lega. Temari mengangsurkan sebuah _paper bag_ berisi kemeja ke arah Hinata.

"Kau pasti berlarian lagi kan? Makanya bisa nabrak orang sampai jatuh?" ujar Temari dengan mata menyipit curiga. Hinata segera mengambil tas itu demi menghindari tatapan Temari.

" _Err_... Ti-tidak kok. Aku tidak berlari. O-orang ini saja yang—" Hinata tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tertangkap olehnya Sasuke yang sedang melotot (lagi) ke arahnya seakan mengatakan, _'Jadi kau menyalahkanku, Bocah?!'_

" _Ah, Eerrr_... ma-maksudku aku hanya berjalan sedikit cepat saja kok, Temari. Tenanglah. Aku baik – baik saja—"

 _Aku yang tidak baik – baik saja, baka! Aku korbannya!_ batin Sasuke dongkol.

"— _Err_ dan... U-Uchiha- _san_ , sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah menabrakmu. Sungguh! Aku tak sengaja! Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab! Kau bisa memakai kemeja ini dulu sementara aku akan mencucikan kemejamu dan membuatnya seperti semula,"

"Kau tahu permasalahnnya tak sesederhana itu kan, Nona _Latte_?"

"Me-memangnya a-apa lagi?"

"Apa?!" pelotot Sasuke murka. "Kau tidak melupakan nasib skripsiku yang telah kau hancurkan jadi kuyup penuh _Latte_ itu kan, Nona?"

" _Eh? Eerr..."_

"Jangan hanya ' _Eh_ '!" bentak Sasuke. Membuat Shikamaru harus maju menenangkannya. Sedangkan Temari hampir bersiap dengan kuda – kuda _Wushu_ -nya kalau saja Hinata tidak memberi isyarat bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Hanya masalah kecil, tak perlu bentak – bentak segala kan! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" gumam Hinata amat pelan berharap tak di dengar manusia sensi di depannya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi, Nona _Latte?_ "

" _Eh?_ " Hinata terperanjat. _Yeah_ , harus Hinata akui telinga Sasuke benar – benar tajam rupanya. " _Hehe_ , Ti-tidak kok, Uchiha- _san_. Baiklah, aku akan mencetak dan menjilidnya ulang untukmu. Kau bisa memberikan _softfile_ -nya padaku jadi aku bisa—"

"—bisa menjiplaknya maksudmu? _Cih_ , sudahlah! Aku bisa mencetaknya sendiri. Aku tak akan sebodoh itu untuk memberikan _softfile_ skripsiku supaya kau bisa menjiplaknya. Jangan harap!"

Kali ini giliran pelipis Hinata yang dihinggapi simbol empat siku – siku.

"Jurusan kita kan berbeda, Uchiha- _san_. Bahkan fakultas kita juga berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjiplak skripsimu! Aku mahasiswa _Design Interior_ , mana mungkin tertarik dengan skripsi anak Teknik Arsitiktur seperti Anda ini, Uchiha- _san_ ," ujar Hinata masih mencoba tersenyum ramah. Meski darahnya sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun – ubun.

"Bisa sajakan. Mereka mirip!" ujar Sasuke keras kepala, "Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja disini. Aku sudah muak melihatmu. Aku akan berganti kemeja dan kau harus membuatnya bersih seperti semula. Ini kemeja kesayanganku!" ujar Sasuke galak. Dengan dingin dia mengambil tas berisi kemeja dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau sering melotot, lama – lama bola matamu akan keluar dari tempatnya lho, Uchiha- _san_!" ujar Hinata setengah kesal setengah geli.

Sesaat Saseke membeku di tempatnya. Dia diam tidak menjawab. Namun kemudian dia meneruskan langkahnya kembali. Tetap dalam diam. Karena saat itu sekelebat kenangan menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Nee, nee Sasuke-kun, kalau kau kebanyakan melotot lama – lama bola matamu bisa keluar dari tempatnya lho! Hihi,"_

.

* * *

.

" _Haishhh_! Pria itu memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja kantin dengan lesu. Sasuke dan temannya sudah pergi. Tinggalah Temari di depannya yang hanya menyeruput jus melonnya sambil terkekeh geli.

" _Wah wah wah..._ Tak kusangka seru juga melihat perdebatanmu dengan sahabat si Nanas itu. _Khekhe_ , Sang _Hime_ Hyuuga bisa bertengkar juga ternyata,"

"Jangan meledekku Temari," Hinata bangun dan melempar Temari dengan tissu makan di depannya, yang sukses dihindari Temari tentu saja. "Tapi tak ku sangka kau mengenal si Uchiha galak itu, Temari,"

"Aku tak mengenalnya secara personal sih. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah sahabat si Nanas. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan dan fakultas. Padahal kau tahu kan Fakultas Teknik dan Hukum letaknya berjauhan. Tapi mereka tetap saja selalu bersama, selain saat kuliah tentu saja."

" _Ciee.._. Jangan – jangan kau cemburu pada Uchiha- _san_ ya?"

" _Haha_. Apa kau bilang? Cemburu? Jangan menyebar gosip aneh – aneh _deh_ ," gerutu Temari membalas melempar Hinata dengan tissu.

"Habis kau dan Shikamaru- _san_ terlihat cocok dan punya _chemistry_. Kau juga sangat perhatian padanya. _Tuh,_ samapai hafal teman main Shikamaru- _san_. _Hehehe..._ "

"Itu karena aku dan si Nanas satu jurusan. Jadi, aku sering melihat mereka di FH. Aku hanya mengagumi si Nanas sebatas dia adalah senpai paling jenius di FH. Lagi pula, _chemistry_ apanya! Sembarangan! Selalu bertengkar sih iya! Kau kan tahu, aku dan dia itu seperti anjing dan kucing. _Hey_ , berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!" tambah Temari makin kesal karena sedari tadi Hinata tampak tak mendengar penjelasannya. Hinata malah menatapnya sambil tersenyum – senyum jahil.

" _Hahaha, oke. Oke_ , kali ini aku percaya,"

"Kau tahu, kau sedikit berubah setelah operasi, Hinata," ujar Temari tiba – tiba.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa biasa saja. Memang apanya yang berubah?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

" _Ehm..._ Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau jadi lebih _ehm_... ceria dan... berani. Semacam itulah. Bukan berarti sebelumnya kau pemurung atau bagaimana. Hanya saja kau jadi lebih terbuka, mudah tersenyum dan _blak – blakan_. Yah... seperti saat kau bertengkar dengan Uchiha tadi misalnya,"

"Benarkah? _Hahaha.._.. Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu, Temari. Sebelumnya Neji- _nii_ dan Hanabi juga pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa."

"Banarkah?"

" _Uhm_. Padahal aku merasa biasa saja. Aku masih sama seperti Hinata yang dulu. Walaupun memang pasca operasi memberikan pengaruh besar di hidupku," Hinata memilih berhenti sejenak dan menyeruput _Latte_ -nya untuk kemudian melanjutkan dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang. "Kau tahu, meski aku selalu mengatakan kepada keluargaku bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah dalam pengobatanku. Sebenarnya tidak selalu aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kerap kali aku berpikir untuk menyerah dan mati saja. Di vonis memiliki kelainan jantung sejak balita membuatku muak dengan hidupku, kadang. "

Temari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tersenyum menguatkan. Temari tak mengucapkan kata sepatah pun karena tahu Hinata belum selesai bercerita.

"Mungkin itu yang membuatku menjadi gadis yang sedikit tertutup dan pemurung. _Hehe._... Tapi setelah operasi aku semacam menemukan harapan hidup yang baru. Bahwa mungkin aku bisa menjalani hidup seperti orang – orang normal lainnya. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan seperti apa berlari. Bisa mewujudkan cita – cita sebagai Desainer Interior. _Haha_ , mungkin itu yang membuatku berubah menjadi seperti apa kata kalian itu, _hehe_..."

" _Aihhh_ , Hinata- _chan_..." ujar Temari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

" _Eh,_ tapi aku punya hipotesis lain yang mungkin menjadi penyebab perubahanku _lho_! Mau tahu?" ujar Hinata sok misterius, meski ada binar jenaka di matanya. Dia yakin sahabat-nya yang mudah sekali penasaran ini pasti _KEPO_ abis.

"Benarkah? Ayo cerita! Cerita, Hinata! Katakan padaku!" tuntut Temari.

"Mungkin—" jeda Hinata sengaja untuk memberikan efek dramatis. "—Mungkin pemilik jantungku yang sebelumnya adalah orang yang ceria dan pemberani. Jadi, mungkin saja kepribadiannya menurun padaku," bisik Hinata sok misterius.

" _Aiishh!_ Mana mungkin itu penyebabnya! Kau pikir kepribadian seseorang didasarkan pada jantungnya! Dasar alasan tidak ilmiah!" ujar Temari tak percaya dan merasa tertipu.

Hinata pun tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat raut kesal sahabatnya

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru bisa tidur dimana pun, kapan pun, dan dalam apa posisi apa pun. Itu tak masalah baginya. Hal itu semudah menghafalkan kitab hukum pidana dan perdata, baginya tentu saja. Kalian tentu tidak lupa dengan label jenius dan pemilik ingatan fotografi yang dimiliki tuan Naara satu itu kan?

Jadi, tidur itu perkara yang mudah bagi Shikamru. Biasanya. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Sebenarnya dia sudah siap menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil dan siap mengarungi mimpi hingga tempat tujuan. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak bisa dia laksanakan karena sahabat _emo_ disampinya, yang sedang mengemudi, terus saja berdecak dan berdecih kesal.

 _Mendokusei,_ batin Shikamari mendesah lelah. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis indigo tadi pagi.

 _Mood_ Sasuke yang sedang berada di titik nadir itu bisa benar – benar menyusahkan. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir ini termasuk kabar gembira yang perlu dirayakan kalau bisa.

Bukan berarti _mood_ Sasuke yang sedang buruk itu bagus. Hanya saja maksud Shikamaru, setidaknya kali ini ada perubahan _mood_ Sasuke yang cukup signifikan.

Biasanya mood Sasuke selalu datar. Dia tidak sedih atau pun senang. Semuanya _flat_. Sasuke selalu menanggapi semuanya tanpa perasaan. Atau dengan dingin dan sinis paling mentok. Itu pun kalau dingin dan sinis bisa di katagorikan sebagai perasaan manusia.

Sejak saat _itu_ memang Sasuke hidup seperti robot tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan. Sejak saat _itu_...

Jadi, melihat Sasuke yang sekarang bisa merasakan paling tidak perasaan kesal... _Wow_ , ini kemajuan besar!

Shikamaru terkekeh geli. Dan ini tak luput dari pandangan tajam Sasuke tentu saja. Yang membuatnya semakin _bad mood_. Dia sedang kesal dan sahabatnya malah terkekeh geli? Yang benar saja! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Mana Solidaritas?!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" sewot Sasuke dengan mata memicing.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertawa? Aku hanya sedang mengagumi Nona _Latte_ -mu tadi" ujar Shikamaru santai.

"A-apa?! Kenapa? Dia hanya gadis aneh pucat kurang ajar yang telah merusak skripsi dan kemejaku!"

" _Hahaha_ ," Shikamaru semakin terbahak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. " Kau tahu, dia orang kedua yang bisa membuatmu bisa se-OOC tadi, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya berdecih tak berkomentar apa pun.

"Hyuuga Hinata. _Hemm_ , sepertinya dia gadis yang menarik. Aku harus sering mentraktirnya makan mulai sekarang supaya dia sering – sering membuat Sang _Prodigy_ Sasuke Uchiha OOC seperti tadi,"

"APA?!" ujar Sasuke kaget.

Sial! Kenapa dia malah makin kesal mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi?!

 _Awas kau, Nona Latte!_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Insomnia-nya kambuh lagi semalam sehingga dia baru bisa tidur pukul 3 dini hari. Namun, baru dua jam dia terlelap, telepon dari kakak tersayangnya sudah membangunkannya. _Oh_ , jangan lupakan ceramah _nggak_ penting dari _baka aniki_ -nya yang membuat kupingnya panas. Dan seolah semua bertambah sial, pagi ini dia harus bertemu cewek _Latte_ menyebalkan kemarin. _Oh_ , bisakah mood-nya bisa bertambah buruk lagi?

 _Ah, itu dia cewek Latte sialan kemarin_ , batin Sasuke saat dari kejauhan dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di meja kafetaria Fakultas Teknik kampusnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin segera menghampiri Hinata dan menyelesaikan segala urusan yang—meminjam istilah sahabatnya— _mendokusei_ ini. Namun, tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia hanya bisa menatap Hinata dalam kebekuannya.

Bukan—bukan Hinata yang dia lihat saat ini. Tapi ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa—

Seorang gadis berhelaian sewarna lambang cinta sedang asyik menelpon seseorang sambil tertawa riang. Tangan kanannya menempelkan telepon genggam ke telinga. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memutar – mutar sebuah bolpoin acuh.

 _"_ _Tidakkah, Nona_ Latte _membuatmu teringat kepada seseorang, Sasuke? Sepertinya aku merasa kita punya kenalan yang mirip dengannya?"_

Sekelebat ucapan Shikamru kemarin terngiang di kepalanya.

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke sendu.

.

* * *

.

 _Dddrrrtt... Drrtttt..._

Seorang dokter muda dengan potongan rambut pirang jabrik mengerang frustasi karena harus mengalihkan matanya dari laptop di depannya. Namun, detik berikutnya dia langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ -nya.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Namikaze disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sang pemuda semakin tersenyum lebar, mendengar tawa renyah dari seberang telepon.

 _"_ Haha... Ehem, Err _... Begini, Dok, saya ingin konsultasi mengenai beberapa keluhan yang saya alami. Apakah bisa, Pak Dokter?"_

" _Wah_ , bagaimana ya Nona, saya tidak bisa begitu saja menerima pasien yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Apalagi tarif saya ini sangat mahal _lho,_ Nona. Biasalah, namanya juga calon Profesor Spesialis jantung," ujar Naruto manggut – manggut sendiri. Puas dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

 _"_ Haha _, Naruto-_ nii baka _! Profesor apanya! Baru saja seminggu jadi dokter betulan sudah sombong!"_

" _Yaah_ , Hinata- _chan~_ namanya juga cita – cita. Boleh donk? _Hehe..."_

 _"_ Ehm _, Naruto-_ nii _sedang tidak sibuk kan? Apakah aku mengganggu bila menelpon sekarang?"_

" _Shift_ -ku hari ini sebenarnya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Aku tadi hanya sedang mengerjakan laporan. Jadi, tenang saja kau tidak menggagalkan operasi siapa pun dengan menelponku, Hinata- _chan_. Aku tahu kau sedang kangen berat padaku hingga tak kuasa untuk menekan speed dial nomor 1 di handphone-mu alias aku tentu saja, _haha_..." Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari seberang telepon. Membuat Naruto terkekeh dan membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Hinata sekarang.

 _"_ _Jika aku sedang tidak bosan menunggu seseorang disini. Aku tak akan mau menelponmu! Huh!"_

"Iya, iya. Kau memang tidak _suka_ menelponku, Nona Tsundere. _Hehe..."_ Lagi – lagi Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar pekik tak terima dari seberang sana. " Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan, Hinata?"

"Yep. _Sudah_ donk!"

"Minum obat? Obatnya sudah kau minum kan? Olahraga ringan? Ingat! Jangan berat – berat! Dan juga jangan sering berla—"

"Tuh _kan, mulai lagi. Aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu, Naruto-_ nii~" rengek Hinata di seberang telepon. Naruto mendesah geli.

" _Oke, oke. Fine_. Tapi jangan lupa besok jadwalmu _check up._ Mau ku temani? Setelah itu mungkin kita bisa kencan di Ichiraku ramen. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen,"

"Haha... _Baru kali ini aku tahu ada dokter yang suka makanan tidak sehat seperti ramen_ ,"

" _Tsk_ , dokter juga manusia tahu!" protes Naruto kesal. Apalagi mendengar suara tawa di seberang sana.

"Haha, oke oke. _Sepertinya aku harus segera menutup telepon dan membiarkanmu beristirahat._ Hehe, _aku tak enak telah mengganggumu_ ,"

"Kau tak pernah mengganggu, Hinata- _chan_ ,"

" _Aku tahu kau pasti belum tidur karena jaga malam kemarin. Jadi, sekarang kau harus beristirahat._ Hehe... _Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti._ Jaa, _Naruto-_ nii,"

Naruto masih saja tersenyum – senyum _random_ meski sambungan telah terputus.

Hingga sebuah getar dari _handphone_ yang ternyata masih tertempel di telinga membuatnya terlonjak. Kali ini dia mengerang kesal mendapati nama siapa yang tertera sedang memanggilnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Kaasan! Oh_ , kau ibu yang sangat pengertian sekali _Kaasan_. Pagi – pagi kau sudah menelpon dan menanyakan kabar anak kesayanganmu ini!" ujar Naruto sarkastik dengan nada seriang mungkin dan senyum palsu di bibirnya.

" _Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah memberitahukannya ke Hinata-_ chan?"

Naruto kembali mengerang. Kali ini senyum dan riang palsunya telah lenyap.

" _Oh,_ ayolah _Kaasan!_ Setidaknya tanyakan kabar anakmu ini terlebih dahulu. Tanyakan apakah anakmu ini sudah sarapan atau belum!"

"Ah, _kau pasti belum memberitahunya. Dasar lamban!"_ tembak Kushina _to the pint._ Menghiraukan protes Naruto _. "Apa susahnya_ sih _memberitahunya bahwa kau dan dia sudah akan segera ber—"_

" _Okaasan-_ ku yang baik," potong Naruto cepat penuh penekanan, "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. _Okay_? Aku janji tak sampai seminggu semua pasti beres! Jadi, jangan lakukan hal – hal aneh apa pun tanpa sepengetahuanku sebelum itu. _Wakatta_?"

"Huh, _baiklah. Seminggu_. Kaasan _beri waktu seminggu_. Hehe..." Nada Kushina yang tadinya galak langsung ceria mendadak, " _Baiklah, sekarang baru bisa menanyakan kabarmu_. Hehe... _Apakah kau sudah sarapan, Naruto? Kau sehat kan?_ Hehe..."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Kushina.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Ck, dokter juga manusia tahu!"_ protes Naruto kesal.

Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar suara merajuk Naruto. Tangan kirinya sibuk memutar – mutar bolpoin. Kebiasaannya saat terfokus pada hal tertentu.

"Haha, oke oke. Sepertinya aku harus segera menutup telepon dan membiarkanmu beristirahat. Hehe, aku tak enak telah mengganggumu,"

 _"_ _Kau tak pernah mengganggu, Hinata-chan,"_

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum tidur karena jaga malam kemarin. Jadi, sekarang kau harus beristirahat. Hehe... Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. _Jaa_ , Naruto _-nii_ ,"

Hinata menutup telepon. Masih tersenyum. Ah, Naruto-nii selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Memang keputusan yang tepat menelponnya saat dikala bisan menunggu seorang Pangeran Pantat Ayam yang menyebalkan. _Huh!_ Sampai kapan Pangeran Pantat Ayam itu akan membuatnya menungg—

 ** _Deg Deg... Deg Deg..._**

Hinata membeku. Tiba – tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah—apakah jantungnya akan kambuh lagi? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dia menghirup nafas dalam – dalam untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Hyuuga,"

Hinata menoleh. Menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Percuma. Detak tak wajar ini tak bisa ditenangkan. Saat menatap ke hitamnya mata orang itu jantungnya malah semakin menggila.

 ** _Deg Deg... Deg Deg..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

Fic ini hadir karena saya begitu terharu dengan manga _**Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu,**_ dan terpesona dengan drama korea **_Summer Scent_** :D

Ada yang tahu? :D

Jadi sedikit banyak fic ini terinspirasi dari sana. Kalo misalnya kemiripannya terlalu banyak silahkan protes ndak apa2. Akan saya perbaiki. Hehehe, tapi plot dan masalahnya akan berbeda kok dari manga dan drakor itu. Hehe...

Sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mem-publish sekrg krn kurang puas dgn chap awal ini, takut terlalu bnyak deskripsi yg membosankan... maklum lagi mentok ide nih, ternyata menyusun plot yg apik n gak membosankan itu sangat susah yaa.. _huvdt.._. Entah fic ini sudah bisa menarik pembaca atau malah terlalu flat yaa? -_-

Jadi tolong maafkan daku jika kurang puas ma chap ini, tapi ku harap kalian suka :)

Kalau ada kritik saran yang membangun boleh kok diutarakan :D

protes juga boleh kok, asal tidak tentang pair yaa...

saya tahu, pair saya ini riskan memancing flame protes dan sebagainya, apalgi saya men-tag nama Naruto... Saya memilih Naruto udah dengan pertimbangan sangat matang dan lamaaa sekali. Apalagi menjadikannya second man... Ugh! Nggak tega sebenarnya ma si Naruto. Awalnya mau pake second man nya Neji. tapi nggak jadi krn nggak tega juga, hahaha... Disini Naruto akan sangat berperan sekali. Dia salah satu tokoh penting, walau second man, jadi saya akan tetap men-tag Naruto hehe :D

Jadi buat fans Naruto, apalgi NaruHina, yg sabar yaa. krn biasanya kalu nonton film saya lebih mendukung second man nya drpada pemeran utama pria nya, hehe, jd sebisa mungkin saya nggak akan membuat Naruto terlalu nyesek.

Semoga bisa dimengerti dipahami :D dan dinikmati :D

waktunya balas review...

.

.

.

 _ **NurmalaPrieska**_ : _err_ , pendonornya Hinata itu Sakura gak ya? hehe, tapi udah jelas kan? ^^

 _ **Moofstar**_ : wah, ada drakor falling for innocence ya? bagus ndak? kalo bagus aku mau ngopy donk! haha #ketahuanpecintadrakor . udah lama nih ndak update film korea hehe, iya sih, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dr drakor , tp bukan itu tapi _**Summer Scent**_ , tau? dan juga komik _**Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu**_. hehe

 _ **HipHipHuraHura :**_ iya, Sakura nya uda meninggal :( dan ttg Hinata yg deg-degan itu... hemmm... tunggu chap selanjutnya ya?^^

 **Guest** : Maaf yaa guest-san, saya tidak bisa menghapus tag nama Naruto seperti permintaan Guest-san, bukan krn saya nggak tau cara menghapusnya tapi krn saya sayang Naruto dan krn tokoh Naruto itu amat sangat penting. sepenting Sasuke :( tapi semoga tetap menikmati fic saya :)

 **ShitaYukarisELF** : ttg detak itu detaknya siapa, ehmm... kita liat chap berikutnya aja ya?^^

 **Cintahinata :** terimakasih :) ini udah next :)

.

.

.

hikarishe,

[22.12.2015]


	3. 2nd Beat

_._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ chan _! Naruto-_ chan! _Kau dimana, Nak?_ _Pergi kemana lagi anak itu!"_

 _Seorang anak kecil laki – laki berambut pirang mengintip dari balik semak – semak. Sambil menahan nafas dia berkomat - kamit mengucapkan doa agar nenek sihir berambut merah—yang biasa dia panggil_ Kaasan _— yang sedang berteriak – teriak mencarinya tidak melihat tempat persembunyiannya._

Eng? _Sepertinya doanya terkabul. Wanita berambut merah itu melewati begitu saja semak – semak tempat bocah cilik itu bersembunyi._

 _"_ Yokatta… _Sepertinya_ Kaasan _tidak melihatku disini._ Hihihi… _. Rasakan! Carilah aku sampai di penjuru dunia! Lagipula aku kan hanya bersenang – senang sedikit di bangsal anak – anak. Kenapa harus marah sam—"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"_

 _"_ HUWAAAA!" _teriak Naruto kaget saat tiba – tiba seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Saking kagetnya bahkan dia sampai meringsek ke semak – semak. "S-si-siapa kau? Ma-matamu aneh! Ka-kamu bukan hantu kan?"_

 _"_ _Hinata_ -chan _bukan hantu!_ Huh _! Atashi Hyuuga Hinata desu,"ujar gadis cilk yang mengageti Naruto cemberut kesal._

Kata Kaachan kan Hinata-chan manis masa dibilang hantu?! Geez….

 _"_ _Manis…."gumam Naruto tanpa sadar saat menatap ekspresi cemberut Hinata._

Aishh _, apa yang dia pikirkan? Naruto segera menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Itu salahmu sendiri yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakangku! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau pasien disini kan?" tanya Naruto setelah memperhatikan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit yang dipakai gadis clik di depannya._

 _Wajah Hinata seketika menjadi suram._

 _"_ _Hinata-_ chan _bosan. Mereka semua selalu menyuruh Hinata-_ chan _tidur dan istirahat. Padahal Hinata_ -chan _kan nggak capek. Hinata-_ chan _ingin main lari –larian lagi. T-tapi…. T-tapi… mereka_ …. Hiks… _."_

 _Hinata_ mewek. _Sukses membuat Naruto gelagapan._

 _"_ Eh? Eh? _Ja-jangan nangis_ donk _!_ Err… _.Ba-baiklah, kita main! Mari kita main! Kita bisa main kejar – kejaran, petak umpet, atau apapun yang kau mau!"_

 _"_ _Benarkah?" ujar Hinata dengan mata berbinar._

Shimatta! _Naruto baru sadar apa yang dia ucapkan. Main dengan anak umur lima tahun?! Yang benar saja! Dia sudah besar!_ Err… _Sembilan tahun termasuk besar kan?_

 _Tapi . . ._

 _Tapi melihat senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajah gadis cilik itu sepertinya Naruto tidak jadi menyesal. Tanpa sadar dia bahkan ikut tersenyum._

 _Senyum yang sangat manis. Dan Naruto berjanji akan selalu menjaga senyum manis itu agar terus terkembang di bibir gadis ciliknya, Hyuuga Hinata._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no profit from this fiction_

.

 **Dont Like? Dont Re—err Read juga gak apa kok :p**

* * *

.

...2nd Beat...

.

"Bagaimana hasil _check up_ mu dengan Jiraiya- _sensei_? Semua baik – baik saja?"

Hinata memilih untuk menghabiskan ramen di mulutnya sebelum menjawab cerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

" _Perfect_! Jiraiya- _sensei_ sangat senang dengan perkembanganku. Aku bahkan sudah diperbolehkan untuk melakukan kegiatan fisik yang tidak terlalu berat. Dengar kan, dengar kan? Ku bilang juga apa. Jadi, kalian tidak boleh melarangku untuk berlarian sesuka hatiku lagi!"

"Olahraga ringan, Nata- _chan_. Dan _'berlarian sesuka hatiku'_ dalam kamusmu itu aku yakin tidak akan menjadi olahraga ringan," ujar Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata hingga berantakan.

"Hentikan, Naruto- _nii_! Kau merusak rambutku! Kau tak tahu ya, rambut bagus adalah salah satu kebanggaan Hyuuga!" gerutu Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ya, ya, ya dia tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Mempunyai rival sehidup semati seorang Hyuuga—yang dengan kebetulan amat manis adalah kakak gadis di depannya ini—yang selalu membanggakan rambut lurus menawan miliknya, tentu sangat membantu.

Hinata melanjutkan menyeruput ramen miliknya sambil sesekali masih menggerutu mengenai rambutnya yang selalu berakhir berantakan bila bersama Naruto. Naruto hanya mengamati gadis di depannya dengan geli. Ramen miliknya sudah ludes tanpa sisa. Jadi, dia bisa memandangi gadis di depannya dengan leluasa.

 _Ah,_ gadis ini memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Ia sanggup menghabiskan seharian penuh mengobrol dengan Hinata. Bukannya sombong. Namun Naruto tahu dirinya adalah orang yang _easy going_. Dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Namun Hinata spesial. Hinata bisa membuatnya nyaman dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan bebas tanpa ia berusaha keras.

Dia dan Hinata sudah bersama – sama sejak lama. Hampir lima belas tahun dia mengenal Hinata. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit. Hinata adalah pasien tetap kakeknya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit itu dan dia— _well_ , dibesarkan dikeluarga dokter membuat rumah sakit bagaikan taman bermain miliknya. Kakek, Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Sepupunya adalah dokter. Jadi dia sering bermain di rumah sakit saat menunggui Ayah atau Ibunya bekerja. Dia sering mengajak pasien anak – anak untuk menjahili para perawat saat dia bosan. Dan Hinata adalah salah satu _partner_ _-_ _in_ _-_ _crime_ setianya. Sejak saat itu dia bersahabat baik dengan Hinata—Lupakan Neji! Sadako itu bukan temannya!

Hubungan dekat antara Namikaze dan Hyuuga yang amat dekat pun membuat Naruto semakin tak terpisahkan dengan Hina—

 _Oh shit!_ Naruto mengumpat pelan dalam hati saat tiba – tiba teringat alasan sesungguhnya mengajak Hinata bertemu hari ini.

Dia sebenarnya belum siap mengatakannya. Bukannya dia tidak yakin dan percaya diri. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir berita yang akan disampaikannya ini akan membuat Hinata _shock_. _Tsk,_ semua ini adalah salah ibunya yang hampir tiap jam menerornya untuk segera mengatakannya kepada Hinata. _Hah,_ apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _nii_? Ada sesuatu yang menggangumu?" tanya Hinata, menatap Naruto cemas.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat mangkuk ramen Hinata sudah kosong dan kini digantikan dengan segelas _lemon tea ice_. Sepertinya dia kelamaan melamun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa," Naruto melempar senyum ke arah Hinata. " _Nee_ , Hinata, pernahkah terlintas di pikiranmu untuk jatuh cinta padaku?" ujar Naruto tiba – tiba sukses membuat Hinata tersedak minumannya hingga terbatuk – batuk. "Aduh, hati – hati donk minumnya, Hinata- _chan_! Tersedak bisa menjadi penyebab kematian, tahu!" Naruto segera mengambil tissu untuk Hinata dan membantunya meredakan tersedaknya dengan mengusap – usap punggungnya.

" _Uhuk, uhuk..._ Kenapa Naruto- _nii_ tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata setelah acara tersedaknya reda.

"Tidak. Hanya terpikir olehku. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku?"

"Na-naruto- _nii_ a-apaan sih? Ma-mana mu-mungkin aku memiliki pe-perasaan se-semacam itu pa-padamu?"

"Oh ya?" Naruto tiba – tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata hingga hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter_. Menatap dalam manik violet Hinata yang terkesiap lucu. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba – tiba gugup?"

"A-a-ap-pa? Ti-tidak... A-aku—" Hinata.

" _Hahaha_ ," Naruto terbahak – bahak melihat betapa merahnya wajah Hinata dibuatnya. Dia tidak tega menggoda Hinata lebih jauh lagi. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya _shift-_ ku. Ayo, dihabiskan _lemon tea_ mu. Setelah itu kita pergi,"

Hinata mengerucut sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa kalau orang di depannya ini menyandang gelar orang jahil sedunia?

Naruto masih tersenyum geli mengamati tingkah Hinata yang wajahnya masih tampak merah. _Well_ , sepertinya dia akan menunda saja rencananya. _Toh_ , dia tidak terburu – buru sebenarnya. Biarlah urusan mami Kushina diurus belakangan.

 _Wah_ Naruto, semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu ini nantinya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, mahasiswa yang akan magang di perusahaan ini dan bekerja sama denganku adalah—"

Hinata bersumpah melihat kilat membunuh di mata legam manusia di depannya ini saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"—kau, Nona _Latte_?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk mengiyakan. Sasuke menatap datar dengan pelipis berkedut.

" _Wah_ , kalian sudah saling mengenal? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Jadi, aku tak perlu basa – basi lagi. Kau, _My Lovely Otouto_ , aku tugaskan untuk meninjau langsung proyek _resort_ di Ame. Suzuki- _san_ adalah klien top kita yang sangat penting jadi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan proyek ini ke sembarang orang. Kau akan menjadi ketua Tim _design_ sekaligus bertanggung jawab dengan pelaksanaannya. Yaah, hitung - hitung ini tes awal sebelum aku menyerahkan cabang Rasengan _Group_ padamu. Hahaha,"

"Apa?! Aku tak mau! Aku tak suka hujan. Dan terlebih lagi, aku tak suka bekerja dengan _nya_." tambah Sasuke menunjuk Hinata tajam. Ame memang terkenal sebagai Kota Seribu Hujan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Itachi memang mengatakannya dengan senyum. Senyum yang terlampau lebar malah. Hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Namun bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Gawat! _Dark Itachi mode on!_

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" ulang Itachi dengan senyum makin lebar.

 ** _Glek!_**

"Ti-tidak. _Ehem_ ," Sasuke berdehem. Tidak akan dia biarkan intimidasi sok dari Itachi mempengaruhi wajah _cool_ miliknya. Apalagi di depan cewek _Latte_ sialan itu! " _Tsk_ , baiklah. Aku setuju untuk mengambil alih proyek _Resort_ Ame. Kapan kami harus berangkat kesana?"

" _Yeah_ , sekitar….satu jam lagi?" ujar Itachi tanpa dosa. Dengan nada tanya _innocent_ yang menyebalkan.

"APA?!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi kalem. "Aku sudah memberitahu _Miss_ Hyuuga- _san_. Dia juga sudah membawa perlengkapannya. Dan tentang perlengkapanmu, aku sudah menyuruh orang menyiapkannya. Aku juga sudah meyiapkan mobil kantor untuk kau bawa kesana. Atau mungkin kau ingin kesana dengan mobilmu sendiri? _Yeah_ , itu lebih baik jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaran kantor."

"…." Sasuke sukses _speechless_ dengan dahi berkedut melihat kesewenang – wenangan Itachi. Sasuke baru saja ingin berbalik pergi sebelum suara Itachi—yang entah kenapa hari ini terdengar lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya—menginterupsi.

" _Aah_ , dan kau akan berangkat bersama _Miss_ Hyuuga- _san_. Jadi, jangan macam - macam dan jangan ngebut – ngebut _, okay_?"

Sasuke terperangah. Memandang bergantian antara Itachi yang tersenyum—terlalu—lebar dan Hinata yang tersenyum kikuk.

"AP—ITACHI _NO BAKA_!"

.

* * *

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua akhirnya. Di dalam _Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8_ merah milik Sasuke yang melaju menuju Kota Seribu Hujan, Ame.

Padahal masih teringat jelas di benak mereka berdua pertemuan terakhir mereka di kantin kampus saat Hinata akan mengembalikan kemeja Sasuke.

.

.

 ** _—_** ** _Flashback…._**

 _"_ _Ini. Aku kembalikan kemejamu, Uchiha-_ san _."ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan_ paper bag _kepada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menyipitkan mata sinis._

 _"_ _Kau tidak merusak kemejaku ini kan? Sengaja melubanginya atau memudarkan warnanya mungkin?"_

 _"_ Hey _, aku tidak serendah itu, tahu! Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri. Kemejamu kembali seperti semula!"_

 _Hinata tidak terima. Ini merendahkan Hyuuga namanya. Dasar_ Duck-butt Prince _menyebalkan!_

 _"_ _Hn," balasan datar Sasuke malah semakin membuat Hinata kesal. "_ Well _, setidaknya sepertinya kita bisa sepemikiran dalam satu hal. Setelah ini kita tidak usah berurusan apapun satu sama lain."_

 _"_ Fine by me _. Kita anggap inilah pertemuan terakhir kita._ Tsk _, aku juga tak sudi berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"_

 ** _—_** ** _end…._**

 _._

 _._

Namun sepertinya mereka berdua harus menerima kenyataan pahit dari sang takdir.

Mungkin inilah definisi _awkward._ Ketika Dua orang yang mengazamkan diri untuk tidak saling mengenal lagi malah harus melakukan perjalanan seharian dalam satu mobil.

Hening. Biasanya Hinata tidak punya masalah dengan keheningan. Dia malah cenderung lebih menikmati keheningan daripada harus terjebak dalam keramaian. Namun tidak kali ini. Keheningan ini begitu menyiksa. Bahkan Hinata harus bernafas dengan pelan dan hati – hati. Seakan – akan suara nafasnya pun dapat membuat _mood_ orang disampingnya makin suram.

Oh, Hinata sudah tidak tahan. Keadaan jantungnya yang _dag-diug-dug_ menggila juga tidak membuat semuanya semakin baik. Dia harus memecah kesunyian ini. Apalagi saat ini dia… dia sedang….

" _Et-etto_ …. Uchiha- _san…. Err…_ " ujar Hinata gugup setelah menyiapkan mentalnya.

Sasuke merespon dengan lirikan tajam. Membuat Hinata meneguk ludah takut – takut. Hampir saja ia menelan kembali kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan jika tidak mengingat bahwa ini masalah darurat siaga I.

"Bi-bisakah ki-kita menepi se-sebentar, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh. Jadi kita sebaiknya bergegas jika tak mau kemalaman sampai di Ame. Malam hari di Ame sering terjadi hujan lebat."

"Ta-tapi ini masalah hidup dan m-matiku."

Sasuke maasih tak bergeming dan menyetir dengan tenang.

"A-aku ingin buang air kecil, Uchiha- _san_ ,"

" _Tsk_. Kenapa tidak tadi sekalian saat kita mampir ke pom bensin beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Ta-tapi aku kan inginnya sekarang. Bukan tadi!"

" _Cih_ merepotkan. Ini. Pakai saja ini," ujar Sasuke acuh. Melemparkan sebuah botol ke pangkuan Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"A-ap—" Awalnya Hinata hanya memandangi botol plastik di pangkuannya dengan bingung. Namun saat sebuah pemahaman singgah di kepala cantiknya—

"Bagaimana aku bisa memakai ini!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal dan malu.

"Berisik, Hyuuga."

"Ayolah, Uchiha- _san_ ," ujar Hinata hampir terdengar merengek saking frustasinya. "Lagipula a-aku…. Aku—"

 ** _Kriiuuukk_**

Sasuke cengo.

Hinata membuang muka demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tinggal separuh.

Kenapa perut keroncongannya harus berteriak sekarang?!

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Permisi, Namikaze- _sensei_ , Jiraiya- _sensei_ meminta Anda untuk ke ruangannya sekarang,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang perawat yang memanggilnya itu dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Kurenai- _san,_ bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Namikaze! Disini ada terlalu banyak Namikaze kau tahu! Aku jadi bingung kau memanggil yang mana! Lagipula apa – apaan panggilan _sensei_ itu! Aku jadi geli sendiri kalau kau yang memanggilku!"

Kurenai hanya terkekeh mendengar Naruto bersungut – sungut. Dia adalah perawat senior yang sudah mengabdikan hampir separuh hidupnya di rumah sakit ini. Maka dari itu, dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak Naruto yang masih ingusan sering berbuat onar di bangsal anak – anak. Jadi, melihat anak ingusan itu sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan gagah dengan jas putih khas dokter membuatnya bangga dan geli tak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Kita sedang ada di rumah sakit, bocah!" ucap Kurenai sambil memukulan map data pasien yang di tangannya kearah kepala Naruto. Membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh memprotes.

" _Auww_! Sakit, Kurenai- _bachan_! _Tsk_! Iya,iya aku akan segera ke ruangan Pak Tua itu!" sungut Naruto segera bergegas pergi sebelum kepala gantengnya kena pukul lagi.

 _Hahh…_ Lagi – lagi Naruto mendesah kesal dalam perjalanannya ke ruang kakeknya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dengan begitu banyak operasi yang harus dia jalankan dan mengurusi jurnal – jurnal penelitian untuk program spesialisnya. Ditambah lagi mulai hari ini sampai beberapa hari ke depan dia tidak akan melihat Hinata- _chan-_ nya karena gadis itu sedang menjalankan tugas dari kantor tempatnya magang.

Sebenarnya dia agak tidak rela. Dia khawatir Hinata tiba – tiba _drop_ di kota Seribu Hujan tersebut. Namun dia akhirnya mengikhlaskannya setelah Hinata berjanji akan sering menghubunginya.

 ** _Ddrrtt…_**

 _Arrrghhh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku kelaparan! Dan bahkan si Pantat Bebek itu tidak membiarkanku pipis! Arrghhh!_

Naruto tersenyum geli membaca _chat_ dari Hinata yang disertai dengan stiker lucu yang sedang menendang seseorang. Tepat sekali untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal.

Dia sedang mengetik balasan untuk Hinata ketika—

 ** _Brugh!_**

—dia menabrak seseorang. Inilah akibatnya bila berjalan sambil main HP.

"Ah, sumimasen," pekik Naruto segera membungkuk memunguti kertas – kertas yang berjatuhan milik seseorang yang dia tabrak.

" _Ah, daijoubu. Haha…_ Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Kata orang tersebut ikut berjongkok dan memunguti kertas – kertas miliknya yang bertebaran. "Walau akan lebih baik lagi jika kau focus ke jalan jika sedang berjalan, Anak Muda. Haha…." Kekeh pria paruh baya tersebut yang membuat Naruto semakin kikuk.

"Ah, hehe…. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ujar Naruto merutuki kecerobohannya. Dia menata kertas – kertas ditangannya serapi mungkin untuk menebus kesalahannya. "Ini berkas – berkas Anda _err_ —"

"Haruno Kizashi _desu_ ,"jawab pria itu tahu jika Naruto tadi sedang bertanya – tanya tentang namanya. " _Haha…_. Kau boleh memanggilku Kizashi- _niisan_ kalau mau. Agar aku terlihat lebih muda. _Haha_ ,"

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Senang bertemu seseorang yang ceria—baca: narsis—seperti dirinya ini.

"Eh, apakah ini putri Anda, Kizashi _-san_? Dia sangat cantik," ujar Naruto saat terlihat olehnya berkas paling atas yang dia kumpulkan berisi biodata seseorang beserta fotonya. Naruto memang tak sempat membaca detail isi berkas itu karena segera menyerahkannya kepada Kizashi. Meski begitu dia masih sempat melihat foto seorang gadis cantik berhelaian merah muda yang serasi dengan nama yang tertera di sampingnya.

Haruno Sakura.

"Iya. Dia memang gadis yang cantik." Tatapan Kizashi menyendu. " _Ah_ , aku harus segera bergegas. Sampai bertemu lagi, dokter muda." Pamit Kizashi kemudian.

"Huh? Jadi, orang itu tadi tamu _Ero-jiisan_?" gumam Naruto setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata dia dan Kizashi bertabrakan di depan ruangan Jiraiya.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok! Ceklek!_**

Tanpa sungkan dan repot – repot menunggu balasan dari dalam, Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Kakek, ada apa memanggil— _Eh_?" Naruto batal menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terlanjur kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa sosok itu kan dia lihat di dalam ruangan sang Kakek juga.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke benci hujan. Persetan dengan kesan romantis yang selalu di gembar – gemborkan orang – orang. Hujan hanya membuat hal merepotkan semakin merepotkan. Sepertinya hari ini dia terlalu banyak mengatakan kata sakral yang sering diucapkan sahabat nanasnya.

Sasuke benci hujan. Apalagi terjebak hujan bersama gadis meyebalkan seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya mereka berdua hanya ingin mampir sebentar di tolet tiba – tiba saja hujan deras langsung mengguyur tanpa ampun. Hinata yang saat itu sedang merayu Sasuke agar mereka dapat berhenti sebentar untuk makan pun bersorak gembira.

Sehingga disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bersebelahan menunggu hujan di sebuah gazebo terdekat. Dengan Hinata yang tengah asyik memakan _bento_ yang dia bawa dari rumah. Dan Sasuke yang sibuk merutuki serentetan kesialannya hari ini.

" _Na-nani_? Ke-kenapa ka-kau melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata yang baru saja akan menyedokkan sumpit ke mulutnya terhenti karena merasakan pandangan menusuk Sasuke. " _Err…_ ka-kau mau?"

Sasuke mendengus. Memalingkan wajah gengsi. Meskipun sepertinya _bento_ yang dibawa Hinata cukup menggiurkan dan menggugah selera. Pantang bagi Uchiha melakukan sesuatu yang menurunkan harga dirinya. Dan meminta makanan dari musuhmu tentu adalah salah satu pantangannya. Dia lebih memilih mati kelaparan ketimbang—

 ** _Kriiuuukk_**

Hinata cengo. Sebelum detik selanjutnya tertawa tertahan. Kalian tentu tahu dari mana suara perut keroncongan itu berasal.

" _Hmph! Err…_ Sudahlah, tak usah malu – malu, Uchiha _-san._ Kita memang belum makan sedari siang tadi kan? Kau bahkan tidak berhenti untuk sekedar makan siang. Hanya berhenti untuk isi bensin dan kekamar mandi. Huh! Ini terimalah!" ujar Hinata menyodorkan sebuah onigiri ke arah Sasuke.

"…."

" _Hora_ , terimalah! Aku tidak meracuninya kok, tenang saja. Aku membuatnya dengan ekstra tomat. Mungkin kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi lumayan kok rasanya,"

" _Tsk. Hn_ ,"

Hinata menaikan sebelah alis melihat kelakuan _senpai_ yang kini jadi atasannya ini. Iya sih, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil onigiri yang Hinata sodorkan. Meskipun dengan mendengus sinis dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dasar _Tsundere_!

.

* * *

.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa sosok itu akan dia lihat di dalam ruangan sang Kakek juga.

"Hiashi- _jisan_? Kenapa Anda kesini? Apakah—Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata lagi?" ujar Naruto secepat kilat berlutut di depan Hiashi dan mengenggam tangan kanan Hiashi yang masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Oh, andai itu bukan Naruto—yang memang sudah Hiashi hafal ke- _alay-_ an dan kekebalannya terhadap sikap dinginnya—pasti orang itu tak akan berani menggelayut begitu saja pada Hiashi.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Ini memang terkait Hinata. Tapi bukan hal yang harus dikhawatirkan," ucap Hiashi.

Naruto memandang bingung bergantian antara Hiashi dan Jiraiya.

"Orang tua pendonor jantung Hinata tiba – tiba memohon untuk dapat bertemu dengan Hinata. Maka dari itu aku mempertemukannya dengan Hiashi,"

"APA?! Kenapa mereka tiba – tiba ingin betemu?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Bukan tentang masalah ini kami memaggilmu kemari. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tim operasi nanti malam. Aku ingin kau masuk tim menggantikan Dokter Izuki yang sedang berhalangan Ah, ngomong – ngomong apakah kau sudah mengatakannya pada Hinata?" tanya Jiraiya mengganti – ganti topic seenak udelnya.

Naruto langsung menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gagal. Dia tahu kemana topik ini mengarah meski tanpa _clue_ yang jelas.

" _Yeah_ , aku belum sempat mengatakannya. Dan Hinata sudah keburu pergi ke Ame untuk urusan magangnya,"

"Aku hanya bisa menitipkan Hinata padamu, Naruto," Tiba – tiba Hiashi mengangkat suara. "Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Hinata. Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Dan sejauh pengamatanku kau adalah satu – satunya lelaki yang bisa membuat Hinata nyaman. Benarkan?"

Hiashi memilih terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. Dia menatap langsung ke dalam mata Naruto ketika berbicara.

"Hinata tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Meski saat ini dia sudah divonis sembuh. Masih terbuka kemungkinan penyakit jantungnya akan kambuh. Maka dari itu hanya kau yang bisa mendampinginya. Terlebih lagi kau adalah seorang Dokter. Dan kau sedang mengambil spesialis Jantung, kurasa? Bukankah ini alasan utamamu menjadi dokter? Untuk melindungi Hinata?"

Naruto terhenyak.

"Aku hanya bisa menitipkan Hinata padamu, Naruto. Tolong jaga putriku…."

.

* * *

.

"Maaf?!"

"Iya, Tuan. Kamar yang tersisa hanya satu."

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati sekeras - kerasnya. _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_ Kini dia tahu selain hujan, gadis _Latte_ itu juga membawa kesialan untuknya.

" _Tsk_. Baiklah. Kami pesan kamar itu!"

Hinata melongo. Beberapa menit hanya dihabiskan dengan menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang sedang mengurus registrasi hotel dan akhirnya menerima kunci kamar mere—tunggu! Jadi maksudnya mereka akan satu kamar?!

"Tu-tunggu! Uchiha _-san_ , ki-kita a-akan satu ka-kamar?" ujar Hinata _horror_ sambil berusaha mensejajari langkah Sasuke yang lebar.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi. Kamarnya hanya ada satu."

"Ta-ta-tapi…."

"Kau boleh memilih. Ikut denganku atau tidur di mobil dengan cuaca seperti ini."

Cuaca seperti ini?

Kalau kalian bertanya – tanya mengapa mereka bisa terjebak dalam satu kamar seperti ini. Salahkan saja cuaca Ame pada malam hari yang seringkali terjadi badai—atau salahkan Hinata menurut versi Sasuke.

Perkiraan Sasuke tepat mengenai akan adanya badai malam ini di Ame. Sayangnya perkiraan Sasuke tentang waktu sampai mereka sedikit meleset. Sasuke sebenarnya merencanakan saat badai tiba mereka berdua sudah sampai di penginapan yang kantor siapkan. Sambil berleha – leha dengan cokelat panas di tangan sambil menikmati suara hujan mungkin.

Namun rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Gara – gara Hinata terlalu lama ingin beristirahat makan semuanya jadi kacau. Dan disinilah mereka kini. Terjebak di _ryokan_ terdekat yang hanya tersisa satu kamar. Apa boleh buat. Melanjutkan perjalanan di tengah badai akan sangat berbahaya.

"Kau tidur di sofa," kata Sasuke acuh sambil melepaskan jam tangan dan kemejanya acuh. Menyisakan kaos putih tipis yang tak bisa menutupi lekuk otot kekarnya.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya merona tipis saat pemandangan itu mampir di retinanya. Namun segera ia menggeleng - gelengkan kepala cepat guna menjernihkan pikiran. Tidak. Tidak. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurus.

"Ka-kau—Seorang _gentleman_ menyuruh seorang wanita sepertiku tidur di—sofa? Lalu kau?"

"Aku yang di kasur tentu saja. Aku kan bosmu,"

Hinata lagi – lagi mangap tak percaya.

"Oh, akhirnya sifat aslimu keluar juga, Uchiha- _sama_. Sungguh _gentle_ sekali." Sindir Hinata.

Sasuke tetap acuh. Dia malah memilih duduk nyaman di tepi _bed_ sembari mengecek _notification_ di smartphone miliknya. Seakan memamerkan kepada Hinata betapa nyamannya _bed_ itu.

Hinata menghentak – hentakan kakinya kesal menuju sofa pesakitannya. Dia sedang sibuk menyibakkan bantal sofa yang sedikit berdebu diiringi gerundelan yang tak jelas ketika terlihat olehnya sepasang mata mengintip dari balik lengan sofa.

Hinata mengerjap – kerjap.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk menyadari siapa pemilik sepasang mata itu. Untuk kemudian—

"KYAAAA! TIKUUUSSS!"

—menjerit ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi sofa. Sayangnya arah lari yang dia tuju adalah—

 ** _BRUGH!_**

— _bed._

Sukseslah dia menubruk seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepi bed sehingga mereka bedua kini jatuh berbaring di kasur dengan Hinata berada di atas sang korban yang ia tubruk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, yang kini sedang mengalami gejala sesak nafas karena Hinata memeluk lehernya sangat erat. Sepertinya efek ketakutan karena melihat tikus membuatnya tidak sadar telah memeluk Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku, Nona _Latte_?" bisik Sasuke.

Membuat Hinata terkesiap dan reflek melepas pelukannya. Mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang sebelumnya tenggelam di leher Sasuke. Menatap dengan ngeri apa yang telah dia tindih.

 ** _Deg Deg…. Deg Deg…._**

 _Amethyts_ dan _Onyx_ bertemu. Saling menyelami kedalaman masing – masing. Tanpa sedikitpun firasat untuk tahu takdir apa yang akan menanti mereka kedepannya. Karena tepat saat itu, di tempat yang berbeda—

.

* * *

.

Naruto terhenyak.

"Aku hanya bisa menitipkan Hinata padamu, Naruto. Tolong jaga putriku…."

Bukan. Naruto bukan meragu. Dia memang mencintai Hinata dan sudah mengazamkan diri menjadi pelindung Hinata hingga ajal menjemput nanti. Hinata adalah alasannya menempuh pendidikan panjang sebagai Dokter. Bahkan memilih jantung untuk program spesialisnya. Semua demi Hinata. Tentu dia bahagia cintanya direstui penuh oleh ayah sang gadis. Hanya saja mendengar penuturan yang nyaris terkesan bagai permohonan untuk menjaga putrinya, terlebih keluar dari orang sedingin Hiashi. Mau tak mau membuat Naruto tertegun. Dia bahkan belum mampu menjawab sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu.

"Aku sudah membicarakan dengan kedua orang tuamu. Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi,"

.

* * *

.

—jalinan takdir tiga anak manusia saling bertaut satu sama lain. Saling memilin hingga tak aka bisa terurai tanpa terpaksa memutus salah satunya.

.

.

.

 ** _…_** ** _bersambung…._**

.

.

.

 ** _A/N:_**

Referensi umur tokoh:

Hinata : 20 tahun

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Naruto : 24 tahun

Temari : 20 tahun

Shikamaru : 22 tahun

.

balasan review:

HipHipHuraHura: soal akhirnya sama siapa tidak ada hubungannya sama Author yang lebih suka second man kok, hihihi... tenang saja. Dari awal sudah saya cantumkan main pair nya SasuHina kan? ;)

Moofstar: waa, terimakasih sudah suka sama cerita ini, kyaaa~ #alay ini sudah up lag, maaf yaa lama... semoga juga tidak mengecewakan moofstar-san , hehehe

Namsoyo : hehe, pertanyaan2nya akan terjawab di beberapa chap kedepan

Yuki Ryota: saya juga berharap demikian, hehe... tp ndak tahu tuh Sasuke, kita geplak aja kalo dia suka Hinata krn mirip Sakura

ara: fic ini memang terinspirasi dr drakor summer scent . pernah lihat?

Itachihime: jantungnya hinata sekrang emang milik sakura

ShitaYukarisELF: iya, iya, yg main Song Seung Heon. hehe, jadul bgt :D duh, pdhl udah berusaha sasuke biar gak ooc tapi... hahaha.. biarlah :D

Indri Hyuuga: ditunggu aja ceritanya. walau dr awal saya sudah mencantumkan mana main pair dan slight pairnya :D

ai: terimakasih :D seneng deh ada yg suka fic ini. padahal menurutku kalimatku masih berbelit2 lho.. hehe... soal end errr... doakan saja yaa ;) #digaplok

Ryan69: terimakasih saran2nya... nanti akan saya pertimbangkan, hehe... semoga nggak tetebak juga endingnya :D hehe

Lila: iya ttg donor jantung nih... haha repot juga ya kalo kasusnya seperti itu... maaf tapi saya tetap bertahan dengan imajinasi liar saya. semoga suka :)

Filla Flow, NurmalaPrieska, hinatachannn2505 : ini sudah lanjut :) maaf lama :)

.

.

.

 _Banyak sekali yang berkomentar-atau mungkin gak terima- ttg kepribadian Hinata yg jadi mirip Sakura setelah menjadi resipien jantung Sakura, atau ttg Hinata yg jadi suka sama Sasuke krn jantungnya milik Sakura, atau Sasuke yg suka Hnata hnya krn sekedar mirip sakura... hehe, saya hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati krn tujuan penulisan saya tercapai. karena memang itulah persepsi yang ingin saya tanamkan ke pembaca di chap2 awal :D ( huwaaaa smoga tidak spoiler )_

 _._

 _Sebenarnya chap ini belum perfect menurut saya, salah satunya gagal menunjukan sisi menyedihkannya sasuke, dan beberapa detil lain yg sebenarnya ingin saya tunjukan untuk mnuju ke inti masalah. tapi krn sudah terlalu lama... yaaah, biarlah, publish aja.. hehe..._

 _semoga suka :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to revews? :D_

.

.

.hikarishe,

[9.2.2016]


	4. 3rd Beat Part1 - Let Me In

**_._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no material profit from this_ _fan_ _fiction_

.

 _Btw, this is a Sasuhina fanfiction, ya know? Are u sure to continue?_

 _Oh come on, why u so serious? Let_ _'_ _s just read and enjoy it! :D_

.

 **...3rd Beat...**

.

"Benarkah tidak terjadi apa pun diantara kalian?"

"Bertanya sekali lagi dan kau akan mendapat payung cantik gratis," sindir Hinata mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Tenten yang sudah diulang ribuan kali.

"Aku hanya memastikan," cengir Tenten tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Hinata menarik nafas panjang merasakan kelakuan unik teman barunya ini.

Tenten adalah salah seorang karyawan magang di Sharingan Konstruksi cabang Amegakure _Fresh Graduated_ pantang menyerah yang sedang berusaha menjadi karyawan tetap di Sharingan Konstruksi. Umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari Hinata. Mungkin karena itulah Hinata mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan Tenten dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Terlebih dengan sifat Tenten yang _easy going_.

"Oh ayolah, siapapun yang melihat interaksi diantara kalian berdua juga akan berpikir ada _something_. Sikapmu yang sering gugup jika berdekatan dengannya. Dia yang selalu memanggil namamu di setiap kesempatan. Dan pandangan matanya yang selalu terarah kepada— _Auww!_ _Ittai!_ Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Pantas untukmu karena kebanyakan nonton drama," balas Hinata sadis. Tanpa merasa bersalah menimpuk kepala Tenten dengan tempat pensil. Salahkan Tenten dan khayalan liarnya.

Sungguh. Semua yang dikatakan Tenten barusan hanya ada dalam kepalanya saja. Hinata akui dia memang sering gugup jka berdekatan dengan makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Namun itu karena tatapan tajam bin sinis yang selalu Sasuke layangkan ke arahnya.

Dan tentang Sasuke yang selalu memanggil namanya? Oh jangan bayangkan ada nuansa romantis dengan _background_ bunga bunga disekitarnya. Percayalah. Itu hanya imajinasi berlebih Tenten. Yang ada adalah rentetan perintah semena – mena yang selalu Hinata terima.

" _Tsk!_ Kau kejam sekali Hinata. Aku kan hanya berasumsi. _Nee_ Hinata, katakan padaku. Benarkah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kalian berdua? Sepertinya ada. Mengingat kelakukan kalian aneh gitu waktu pertama kali datang kesini," seringai dan nada Tenten yang menggoda membuat Hinata memerah tiba – tiba.

Penginapan. Hujan. Kamar. Bed. Pelukan. Intim.

Sekelebat bayangan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu menari – nari di kepalanya. Saat ia dan bosnya yang angkuh terjebak dalam posisi yang memalukan. _Ugh_! Serasa ada uap yang menguar dari kedua telinga Hinata saking malunya.

Tentu saja akan ada orang yang menyadari atmosfer kikuk antara dia dan Sasuke. Tentu saja. Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

Hinata masih ingat awal – awal setelah insiden itu. Dia tidak pernah berani memandang langsung mata si bos. Gagapnya akan semakin parah saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Belum lagi dia yang seringkali menjadi kelewat kaget—jika tidak mau dibilang histeris—bila tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Oh, tentu saja orang – orang akan mencium sesuatu yang janggal dari sana. Namun yang paling sial adalah fakta bahwa tampaknya Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun pasca insiden memalukan itu. Wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin

"Nah, nah, nah! Apa ku bilang? Pasti terjadi sesuatu! Pasti! Intuisiku tidak pernah salah tentang beginian!"

Hinata menyipit sinis ke arah Tenten.

"Itu, dikatakan oleh seseorang yang telah menjomblo selama 23 tahun," balas Hinata sadis.

Tenten sudah membuka mulut ingin membalas saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuan pegawai dan mahasiswa magang Sharingan Konstruksi? Mengecewakan sekali,"

"Uchiha- _sama_!" Hinata dan Tenten terkesiap. Dengan ngeri mereka berbalik untuk mendapati tatapan mematikan Sasuke membekukan mereka.

"Daripada kalian terus mengobrol tidak penting saat jam kerja, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian! Kalian pikir kami menggaji kalian untuk bergosip? Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang bersedia menggantikan posisi kalian sebagai karyawan perusahaan ini, kalian tahu? Dan kau mahasiswa magang, kalau kau ingin nilai magangmu bagus lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" desis Sasuke tajam.

Hinata dan Tenten yang masih ingin hidup segera ber- _ojigi_ dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali – kali. Berkata tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan.

Mengapa? Mengapa akhir – akhir ini kesialan sering sekali menyambangi kehidupannya?! Teriak batin Hinata merana.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke- _san_ , jangan terlalu galak dengan anak buahmu. Mereka terbukti kompeten sehingga bisa menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa! Aku puas dengan revisi rancangan _resort_ dari timmu. Ah, dan jangan lupakan renovasi interior lobi _resor_ _t_ kami yang baru. Aku suka sekali!" ujar Suzuki yang ternyata berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dia tertawa renyah sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke menenangkan.

"Senang mendengarnya jika Anda puas dengan rancangan kami, Suzuki- _san,_ " sahut Sasuke tersenyum formal tetapi tetap terkesan ramah.

Mulut Hinata hampir terbuka saking takjubnya dengan kecepatan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Tersenyum _devil_ lalu tiba – tiba sekian _nano second_ berikutnya sudah tersenyum ramah. _Hell_ , apa – apaan bosnya itu!

"Haha, tidak usah formal seperti itu! Aku sudah lama berbisnis dengan para Uchiha. Jadi aku tahu betul tangan dingin para Uchiha dalam menangani sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut jika kalian bisa merenovasi ulang _resort_ kesayangan isteriku ini yang tadinya membosankan jadi luar biasa seperti ini. Ah, apalagi interior lobi yang baru.. Aku harus bertemu dengan Interior Designer yang menanganinya!"

"Nona Ino Yamanaka- _san_ aku yakin akan sangat tersanjung bila bisa bertemu dengan Anda. Dia adalah Ketua Tim _Interior Designer_ yang bertanggung jawab mendekorasi ulang _resort_ Anda. Sayang sekali dia sedang tidak disini."

"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali," gumam Suzuki sedikit kecewa.

"Anda bisa bertemu dengannya di pesta _Launching Resort_ ini nanti malam, Suzuki- _san_. Sementara ini mungkin Anda harus terpaksa puas bertemu dengan asisten Nona Yamanaka- _san_. Sebenarnya aku pribadi meragukannya tetapi Nona Yamanaka sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini berawal dari ide si Asisten yang—tanpa disangka— _brilliant_. Nona Yamanaka- _san_ pun berkata bahwa keberhasilan desain interior Lobi dan juga tempat yang lainnya tak luput dari sumbangan ide Nona Hyuuga- _san_."

Hinata terkesiap saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan memujinya di depan klien penting mereka. _Well_ , meski sangat jelas telihat bahwa Sasuke tidak ikhlas memujinya. Lihat saja tatapan meremehkan dan nada mencibir itu! Namun tetap saja hal ini sudah terhitung hal yang wajib dirayakan!

" _Wah_ , kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih kepada ide _brilliant_ -mu Hyuuga- _san_. Kau harus datang ke acara nanti malam. Isteriku pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu! Oke?" ujar Suzuki menyalami Hinata dengan bersemangat sebelum beranjak pergi. Tidak memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk menjawab.

"Kau dengar Hyuuga, jangan mempermalukan perusahaan nanti malam," dengus Sasuke berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang _cengo_ bersama Tenten yang mengerling penuh kemenangan ke arah Hinata. Akhirnya setelah seharian ini membujuk Hinata untuk menemaninya berbelanja _dress_ pesta untuk nanti malam bakal kesampaian.

" _Nee,_ ku bilang juga apa? _It's shopping time_!"

 _Oh, tidak!_ _Ini benar – benar_ _disaster!_

.

.

.

Naruto memandang sekeliling _caffe_ yang baru saja dimasukinya sembari sesekali melihat _Seiko_ yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Dia terlambat 5 menit dari kesepakatan.

Benar saja. Partner janjiannya sudah menempati salah satu meja _caffe_ di dekat jendela.

"Maaf saya sedikit terlambat. Apakah Anda sudah menunggu lama, Kizashi- _san_?" sapa Naruto setelah tiba di samping orang yang memiliki janji terhadapnya itu.

Haruno senior itu tesenyum ramah dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah kursi di depannya. Mempersilahkan dokter muda itu duduk.

"Tidak, Uzumaki- _sensei_. Saya juga baru saja tiba. Anda ingin memesan apa? Biar saya pesankan. Pelayan, kami ingin pesan sesuatu!" seru Kizashi memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman untuknya sendiri dan untuk Naruto.

"Maaf saya telah menggangu waktu Uzumaki- _sensei_ yang berharga. Padahal pasti Anda sedang sibuk sekali!"

"'Naruto' saja, _please_! Kita sedang ada di luar rumah sakit, jadi panggilan _'sensei'_ sedikit menggelikan di telingaku," kekeh Naruto mengibas – kibaskan tangannya. "Dan ini bukan masalah besar. Anda tak perlu risau."

"Sebenarnya saya ingin meminta bantuan Anda, Naruto-san. Bisakah―bisakah Anda mempertemukan saya dan isteri saya dengan Hinata-san?" Senyum Kizashi tampak sendu. Dan tiba – tiba saja dia terlihat lebih tua. Seorang tua yang rapuh karena terlalu merindukan putrinya.

"Saya sebenarnya ingin membantu. Hanya saja seperti yang dikatakan Hiashi-san dan Jiraiya-jiisan, kami tidak bisa―"

"Tolonglah Uzumaki-san. Saya-saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengusik kehidupan Hinata-san. Sungguh! Kami ikhlas mendonorkan jantung Sakura untuk Hinata. Kami senang bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir putri kami agar bagian tubuhnya dapat memberi manfaat untuk orang lain. Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, Uzumaki-san. Orang tua yang kehilangan putri semata wayangnya ini hanya ingin mendengar detak jantung putri kami melalui Hinata-san,"

"Kizashi-san―"

"Kumohon bantu kami! Sekali saja pertemukan kami!" Suara Kizashi sudah bergetar menahan emosi yang meluap di dadanya. Dengan putus asa Kizashi meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang berada di atas meja. Meremasnya erat dan menatap Naruto penuh permohonan.

"Isteri saat ini sedang sakit saking merindukan Sakura. Dan mungkin-mungkin dengan bertemu Hinata dia bisa mendapatkan semangat hidup. Kau-kau boleh tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata-san. Bahwa kami ini adalah orang tua pendonor jantungnya. Tapi tolong, pertemukan kami dengan pemilik jantung anak kami yang sekarang. Kami ingin-"

"Kizashi-san," panggil Naruto agak keras untuk memotong rentetan kalimat permohonan yang membuatnya bingung dan kasihan. Ia sebenarnya takut dengan reaksi Hinata bila bertemu dengan keluarga pendonor jantungnya. Hanya saja dia juga tak tega melihat seorng ayah yang meratap merindukan anakya.

"Baiklah, Kizashi-san. Aku akan mempertemukan Hinata dengan Anda dan isteri Anda," Naruto tersenyum tulus. Menepuk pelan bahu Kizashi menyemangati.

Mata Kizashi seketika berbinar lega dan bahagia. Berkali – kali dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terimakasih, Naruto- _san_! Terimakasih! Terimakasih..."

.

.

.

Hinata merasa benar – benar _out of place_. Bukan karena pakaiannya. _Dress_ biru hasil berburu bersama Tenten tadi siang dia rasa cukup menawan. Tenten juga sudah berbaik hati mendandaninya. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuknya merasa _minder._ Hanya saja, dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana pesta seperti ini.

Hyuuga bukannya tidak pernah mengadakan pesta. Namun karena kesehatannya yang sering memburuk dia jarang berada lama di tengah keramaian pesta seperti ini. Dia benar – benar merasa tidak nyaman. Berdiri canggung sendirian dengan segelas _cocktail_ yang tidak ia sentuh sama sekali.

Oh, jangan tanyakan tentang Tenten! Dia sudah pergi entah kemana untuk menggaet pria – pria tampan. Mungkin lebih baik dia mencari udara segar sejenak di luar gedung pesta.

Hinata bersyukur malam ini tidak turun hujan. Langit malam ini cerah sekali. Dekorasi lampu warna – warni yang indah menghiasi taman tampak indah memanjakan mata Hinata. Meskipun ya, udaranya terasa lumayan dingin. Membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik dan mengutuk _dress_ tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya.

Riuh suasana pesta semakin meredup bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Hinata menjauhi gedung. Dia melangkah semakin dalam memasuki taman di depan _ballroom_ pesta.

Ahh, Hinata akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega. Disini suasanya sunyi menenangkan―

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Sasuke _-kun_?! Aku lelah!"

― _err_ setidaknya sampai terdengar suara orang yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menunggu, Ino!"

Itu suara Sasuke! Hinata menutup mulutnya yang hampir memekik kaget melihat sang pemilik suara yang sedang bertengkar. Nyaris tanpa berpikir Hinata bersembunyi di balik semak – semak agar Sasuke dan pasangan bertengkarnya―yang ternyata adalah Ketua Tim Desain yang dia asisteni, Yamanaka Ino.

"Demi Tuhan! Sakura sudah mati, Sasuke! Berhentilah terus menatapnya!" Ino semakin meninggikan nada suaranya frustasi.

"JANGAN―" Satu kalimat Ino tersebut adalah batas dari kesabaran Sasuke. Dengan marah Sasuke membentak Ino tepat di depan wajah Ino. Jari telunjuk Sasuke mangacung penuh peringatan di depan mata Ino.

Ino menatap Sasuke berkaca – kaca. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke mngerjap sadar. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan urung membentak. Hanya menggeram rendah.

"―jangan berani – beraninya kau sebut namanya! Dan berhentilah mencampuri urusanku seakan kau berarti di hidupku. Kau bukan siapa – siapa!"

Air mata itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja-sekali saja menatapku, Sasuke-kun?" lirih Ino sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ada penonton ilegal yang dari tadi menonton drama picisan barusan.

"Kau ternyata punya hobi mengintip, Hyuuga."

 _Hegh!_ Hinata semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Tangannya semakin erat membekap mulutnya sendiri.

 _"_ _Oh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sampai dia menemukanku disini!"_ rapal Hinata dalam hati.

Walaupun sepertinya doanya tersebut tidak terkabul karena Sasuke sudah menyibak semak – semak persembunyian Hinata.

 ** _Deg Deg... Deg Deg..._**

Menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang menggila, dengan takut – takut Hinata mendongak ke atas.

Sasuke sedang bersedekap angkuh menatap dirinya tajam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga?"

Oh tidak! Dirinya benar – benar habis kali ini!

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _bersambung..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **Alohhaaa... Lama kita tidak bertemu! Sudah berapa lama yaaa saya nganggurin fic ini... hahaha #plak #diShurikenReaders**_

 _ **maaf untuk typo(s) yang selalu muncul**_

 _ **Dan yap harusnya chapter ini tidak berakhir disini, tapi karena saya tidak sabar untuk update jadi saya potong jadi 2 bagian... Untuk yang nungguin Sasuhina momment chapter depan bakalan ada yang manis2 hehe... Kalo jadi :D**_

 _ **Maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua :( saya sedang menjalani hari yang hectic banget :( tapi saya akan berusaha untuk cepat update err yaahh setidaknya tidak akan sampai berbulan - bulan. hehehe #plak**_

 _ **Last, smoga suka dan terhibur dengan chap ini haha...**_

 _ **Vote dan comment nya mungkin? .**_


	5. 4th Beat -

**_._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no material profit from this fanfiction_

.

 _Btw, this is a Sasuhina fanfiction, ya know? Are u sure to continue?_

 _Oh come on, why u so serious? Let's just read and enjoy it! :D_

.

 _ **...4nd Beat...**_

.

"Kamu ada masalah apa sih sama Yamanaka _-san_? Serius sekali ya? Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Sampai membentaknya seperti itu."

"..."

Katakanlah Hinata sudah gila. Entah keberanian dari mana dia berani memulai percakapan dengan si bosnya yang sadis itu. Terlebih dengan menanggalkan semua sikap dan kata – kata formalitas yang sebelumnya selalu dia pakai ketika berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi ya menurutku, sesalah apapun Yamanaka- _san_ padamu, kau tetap tidak boleh membentak seorang wanita. Aku tahu sejak dulu kau memang bukan seorang _gentleman_. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit saja bersikap lembut kepada seorang perem—" Hinata meneguk ludah susah payah. Urung meneruskan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Takut kalau ternyata dia sudah berbicara kelewatan.

Haha, kau baru sadar, Hinata?

"Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?" sahut Sasuke dingin. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Suasana pesta tidak cocok denganmu, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengabaikan nada sarkas yang tersirat di ucapan Sasuke. Terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi. Atau mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan cara bicara Sasuke yang tidak pernah mengenal nada manis.

Hinata malah lebih memilih menselonjorkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya menopang badannya yang agak condong ke belakang santai. Secara ajaib, entah siapa yang memulai, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah duduk di rerumputan dekat semak – semak tempat Hinata bersembunyi tadi. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan bangku taman yang telah disediakan yang berada di dekat mereka.

Hinata menghirup udara dingin kota Ame dan memandang langit malam ini yang tidak biasanya terlihat cerah. Untuk kota yang mendapat julukan kota seribu hujan hal ini termasuk langka sebenarnya.

"Ahhh, langitnya cerah sekali!" desah Hinata tersenyum mendongak menatap langit. "Dari dulu aku tak begitu menyukai suasana formal pesta. Penuh basa – basi penuh kepalsuan."

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi curhatan tiba - tiba dari anak buahnya itu. Tidak acuh. Meski begitu, entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke meng-copy pose santai Hinata. Bahkan ikut - ikutan memandang langit.

 _Fix_. Gaun nan indah serta jas Armani mahal tidak bisa menghalangi mereka berdua memasang pose tidak elit dengan duduk beralaskan rerumputan.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Merasakan rerumputan langsung dari kulit. Iya kan? Iya kan? Kau setuju denganku kan?" ujar Hinata antusias. Sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kamu waras kan?"

Hinata mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban sarkas Sasuke. Masih saja _Kutub Es_ satu itu sinis. Padahal kan Hinata sudah berbaik hati meghibur hatinya yang merana. Eh?

Ya. Hinata tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Namun tiap kali ia memandang Sasuke. Tiap ia menatap mata kelam itu. Ia bisa melihat beban kesedihan yang menggelantung di kedua pundak Sasuke. Memanggilnya untuk maju dan menghapusnya. Tapi apa? Apa kesedihan itu?

 _'Tak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku, Sasuke?'_

"Kau mau aku beritahu cara jitu saat kau sedang sedih? Ku jamin manjur deh!"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan.

"Tak butuh. Lagipula apa yang membuatmu berpikir saya sedang sedih?" tanya Sasuke menyipit tajam.

Alih – alih menjawab Hinata berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memandang bergantian anatara tangan yang terulur itu dan wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke bingung.

"Ayo kita lari!"

"Apa?"

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. "Kau menyebalkan saat terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Tidak. Apa – apaan kau ini! Mengapa aku harus berlari denganmu?" sewot Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata.

Hinata sudah akan membuka mulut untuk melancarkan aksi protes ketika rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun. Gerimis – gerimis kecil yang lama – lama bertambah semakin deras.

"Ah, hujan! Ayo cari tempat berteduh!" seru Hinata tanpa keraguan menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya menggila.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan arah gedung!" protes Sasuke setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka berdua tidak berlari menuju ke gedung pesta melainkan menjauhinya.

"Hahaha," Suara tawa Hinata terdengar puas sekali. Untuk sekali ini saja suara tawa itu tidak terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. Dan meskipun sebenarnya mudah saja menepis genggaman Hinata, untuk alasan entah apa Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Membiarkan Hinata menarik tangannya sambil berlari sambil tertawa – tawa bahagia. Ralat. Hanya Hinata yang tertawa. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari Sang Tsundere Sasuke?

"Lari! Fokus saja dengan lari! Lari hingga tidak ada yang kau pikirkan selain lari secepat mungkin! Lari! Lari! Lari! Hahaha," teriak Hinata diantara deru hujan.

.

* * *

.

"Auw! Aduh! Ssshhh!" ringis Hinata sambil membebat telapak kakinya yang berdarah menggunakan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Sasuke disampingnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Salahmu sendiri berlarian tanpa alas kaki seperti seorang bocah," cibir Sasuke tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu. Hinata mendumel lirih mendengar cibiran Sasuke. Berkata hal – hal seperti betapa sangat peka dan _gentleman-_ nya Sasuke. Sebelah bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas mendengar dumelan kesal Hinata yang tampak lucu di matanya.

Hujan sudah reda hanya menyisakan rintik – rintik kecil. Sasuke dan Hinata dari beberapa menit yang lalu berteduh di salah satu gazebo yang masih berada di kawasan resort _._ _Well_ , mereka memang ingin berteduh dari hujan kan? Meski lebih memilih tempat berteduh di gazebo yang jauh daripada geduh pesta yang lebih dekat.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Toh, kita juga tidak mungkin kembali ke pesta dengan pakaian basah kuyup seperti ini."

Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhi gazebo. Namun tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia menarik napas panjang seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu yang berat yang akan dia sesali. Oh, dia pasti sudah gila jika sampai melakukan hal ini.

"Naik."

Dagu Hinata seperti akan jatuh ke tanah melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha setengah berjongkok di depannya. Memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terlihat lebar dan kokoh untuk bersandar. Ugh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?!

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo, naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Ah, I-iy-iya," gagap Hinata menahan rasa canggung dan malu luar biasa.

Hinata menahan napas saat akhirnya-setelah berabad – abad rasanya bagi Hinata-dia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada punggung Sasuke. Tanpa kesulitan berarti Sasuke berdiri mulai menyusuri jalan setapak resort enuju ke tempat parkir.

Benarkah ini Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha yang itu? Demi apa seorang Sasuke sedang menggendongnya _piggy back_ seperti di _dorama – dorama_ romantis itu? Oh, Hinata yang malu setengah mati menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa berharap dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendengar dentum jantungnya yang menggedor – gedor tanpa ampun.

.

* * *

.

Hinata berjalan mondar – mandir di depan ruangan Sasuke dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya.

"Haruskah ku berikan?" Hinata berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke pintu keramat itu penuh pertimbangan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dia tak akan mungkin menerimanya. Dia mungkin hanya akan melirik sambil berkata sinis,'Kau pikir aku pecandu Latte murahan seperti dirimu?'"

Hinata kembali berjalan menjauhi ruangan Sasuke. Hanya untuk berbalik ke tempat semula.

"Ta-tapi dia kemarin sudah berbaik hati menolongku. Tata krama Hyuuga tidak mengijinkanku untuk tidak membalas kebaikannya begitu saja, bukan?" gumam Hinata mencari pembenaran."Uhm, uhm. Ya, ya. Jadi, setidaknya aku harus membalas kebaikannya dengan segelas kopi. Aku yakin dia membutuhkannya saat lembur begini. Uhm uhm!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bergumam dan mengangguk – angguk sendiri di tengah jalan seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Matanya melebar kaget saat dia berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Menatapnya aneh dengan alis terangkat. Hinata segera megambil beberapa langkah mundur setelah menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"A-anda, S-sasuke _-san_?"

Alis Sasuke menukik semakin tinggi. "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Hyuuga? Kau lupa nama bosmu?"

"Apa? Ah, ti-tidak, maksud saya, sa-sa—"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Terlalu lelah menunggu kalimat gagap Hinata, dia memilih berjalan acuh menuju _corner_ tempat biasanya para karyawan menikmati _coffe break_ disela _hectic time_ yang mencekik karena tuntutan _deadline._

Hinata segera menjajari langkah Sasuke. Tepat waktu menyodorkan segelas kopi yang memang sengaja disiapkannya untuk Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sempat menekan tombol pembuat kopi otomatis.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ano…. Ehm, ini!" Hinata memejamkan matanya erat – erat saat menyodorkan Americano yang dia beli di _coffe shop_ dekat kantor. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin karena gugup. Hampir bisa dia dengar suara sinis Sasuke yang mencemoohnya.

"Kau tidak menambahkan aneh – aneh ke dalam kopi ini, kan?"

Tuh kan!

Hinata sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas ketika merasakan Sasuke mengambil kopi itu dari tangannya. "Eh?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar menatap Sasuke yang menyeruput _Americano_ -nya dengan tenang.

"Ka-kau benar – benar meminumnya? Sungguh?!"

"Kau… Jangan – jangan benar – benar menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam kopi ini ya?" tanya Sasuke galak.

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! A-ku hanya tidak menyangka kau— _err_ maksudku—Anda bersedia menerima pemberianku."

"Hn. Tidak masalah selama itu tidak beracun. Kau tidak sedang mencoba meracuni atau menjampi – jampi diriku kan?"

" _Hey_ , tentu saja tidak!"

" _Hn_. Masalah selesai kalau begitu. Lagipula, kau ini orangnya tidak konsisten ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kadang – kadang kau berbicara formal padaku. Kadang – kadang kau berbicara non formal."

"Ahh, ma-maafkan saya, Sasuke- _san_. Sa-saya—"

"Kau boleh berbicara non formal padaku jika sedang berdua atau berada di luar kantor," Sasuke melempar wadah kopi kosongnya ke tempat sampah sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang arwahnya mendadak terbang meninggalkan jasadnya.

Apakah…apakah barusan Sasuke sama saja sedang memberi kode hijau untuk mereka lebih mengenal secara personal?

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Tidakkah kau merasa Nona Latte-mu itu mirip dengan seseorang Sasuke?"_

Suara Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya. Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke mengamati gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menyita pikirannya. Gadis itu, yang kali ini mengikat tinggi helaian sutra indigo miliknya, tampak sibuk menekan smartphone dengan tangan kiri. Sedang tangannya yang lain dipenuhi oleh gulungan kertas rancangan proyek.

 _"_ _Tidakkah Nona Latte membuat kita teringat dengan seseor_ _a_ _ng, Sasuke?"_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkeram kemudinya terlalu erat.

Tidak. Dia tidak mirip dengan _nya_. Mereka tidak sama. Gadis itu hanya mahasiswa magang biasa. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mendekati gadis itu. Ya, tidak ada alasan.

Tekad yang sangat kuat. Seharusnya. Jika saja tidak ada fakta bahwa ketika tengah melafalkan tekad bulat itu, kaki Sasuke malah melangkah keluar mobil dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke tersentak sendiri mendengar suaranya menyapa Hinata.

"Eh? Selamat malam, Sasuke- _san_. Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya sedang menunggu taksi untuk pulang."

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa?" Hinata melongo mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya. "Ti-tidak usah. Saya—maksudku, aku akan menunggu taksi saja."

Jujur. Sikap Sasuke yang mendadak baik seperti ini sedikit membuat Hinata merinding. Jangan – jangan Sasuke memberinya tumpangan agar Sasuke bisa mengajaknya ke tempat sepi lalu membunuhnya diam – diam dan membuang mayatnya ke jurang. Hinata menatap Sasuke horor.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh – aneh. Sebentar lagi akan hujan deras. Menunggu taksi di jam segini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa – apa dengan gulungan proyek berharga yang kau bawa itu."

Hinata nyengir tanpa dosa meski tahu ternyata Sasuke bisa membaca prediksi nistanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" desak Sasuke saat mendapati Hinata masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot, Sasuke-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Apakah kau memang selalu keras kepala seperti ini?"

 _Hey, kenapa dia sewot? Apakah seperti ini nada orang yang ingin menawarkan tumpangan?_

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke- _san_. Hanya saja—"

"Hinata!" seru sebuah suara membuat Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh.

Hinata terlihat sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Melihat mata Hinata yang tampak berbinar – binar itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menonjok cengiran bodoh pria kuning yang kini berada di depan Hinata. Mengambil alih atensi Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Naruto- _niisan_! Kaukah itu? Ahh, _aitakata_ ~" seru Hinata tanpa keraguan melompat memeluk Naruto, pria kuning yang sangat ingin ditonjok Sasuke tadi. Bahkan keinginan itu kini semakin kuat. Hampir seperti gerak refleks, tangan Sasuke terulur begitu saja dan menarik kerah belakang blazer Hinata hingga pelukan yang merusak pemandangan itu terlepas. Hinata dan Naruto sampai menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat gulungan rancangan itu rusak," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Mou, kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau Naruto-nii akan kesini? Naruto-niisan sengaja mau memberiku kejutan ya?"

 _'_ _Mou?!' Dan apa – apaan nada jenaka menjijikan itu?'_

"Haha, siapa bilang aku kesini untuk menemuimu?"

Wajah cemberut Hinata membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak gemas poni rata milik Hinata.

"Sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Nata- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ini sudah jam pulang kantormu kan? Jadi, tidak masalah kalau kita berkencan setelah ini. Ramen khas Amegakure sepertinya enak."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku mau. Aku mau!" Hinata melompat – lompat kegirangan dan menggandeng lengan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

 _'_ _Apa – apaan itu?! Dia menolak kuantar pulang tapi tanpa pkir panjang langsung menerima saat si kuning bodoh ini mengajaknya?!'_

Tepat saat batin Sasuke menggerutu, Hinata mendadak menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san, hampir saja aku lupa. Saya pamit dulu, Sasuke-san. Sampai bertemu besok." Hinata ber-ojigi sopan kemudian berlalu.

 _'_ _Lupa? Lupa dia bilang?! Apa barusan dia bermaksud berkata bahwa aku baru saja dilupakan tadi? Aku? Uchiha Sasuke dilupakan? Sialan!"_

.

* * *

.

"Naruto- _nii_ beneran kesini karena rindu padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Hinata yang menyipit curiga ke arahnya sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menemui salah satu professor untuk program spsialis cardiotorax-ku. Karena ternyata urusannya cepar selesai jadi kuputuskan untuk sekalian menemuimu saja. Haha,"

"Tsk, sudah kuduga."

"Dan juga—" Suara Naruto yang mendadak serius membuat Hinata menoleh menatap wajah samping Naruto.

Naruto mengambil waktu diam yang lumayan lama sebelum kembai berucap, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu Hinata. Semua keputusan ada dirimu. Dan kau harus tahu, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu. Kau tahu kan, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu apapun yang terjadi."

"A-apa sih maksud Naruto-niisan? Kenapa tiba – tiba berwajah seperti itu? Jangan membuatku takut. Katakan saja ada apa." Hinata tersenyum tanggung.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka sangat berharap dapat bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

"…Orang tua Malaikat- _chan_ ,"

Seketika senyum tanggung Hinata memudar. Matanya membulat kaget.

.

.

.

* * *

 _bersambung..._

* * *

 _._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Ok, saya tahu ini dikit banget setelah sekian lama tidak update. udah gitu belum saya edit juga. ugh! jadi kalu menemukan typo atau kalimat yg janggal boleh kasih tahu? akan segera saya edit. Udah gitu saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian karena ini mau pergi. hehe gomenne~_**

 ** _tapi saya selalu membacanya dan sangaaaaaat berterimakasih karenanya. Jadi, jangan kapok mereview yaaa... apalagi biar cerita saya lebih berkualitas._**

 ** _Ok,ok.._**

 ** _Jaa!_**

 ** _semoga selanjutnya saya gak lama lagi updatenya T.T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _13.2.2017_**

 ** _._**

 ** _hikarishe,_**


	6. 5th - Liontin

**_._**

 ** _Heartbeat_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no material profit from this fanfiction_

.

 _Btw, this is a Sasuhina fanfiction, ya know? Are u sure to continue?_

 _Oh come on, why u so serious? Let's just read and enjoy it! :D_

.

 **...5th Beat... Liontin  
**

.

Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di depan sebuah bergaya modern minimalis. Walaupun secara bersamaan terkesan sangat asri dan ' _hijau_ '. Hal ini karena banyak sekali aneka macam tanaman dan pepohonan yang mendampingi hunian tersebut.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jemarinya. Khasnya saat gugup.

"Te-tentu saja," cicit Hinata. "Maaf, hanya saja aku—Kira – kira kenapa mereka ingin menemuiku, Naruto- _nii_? Apakah mereka ingin menyalahkanku karena mengambil jantung anaknya? Aku—"

"Hinata!" seru Naruto sedikit keras untuk menghentikan racauan Hinata. "Mereka adalah orang baik. Aku yakin bukan itu yang mereka inginkan. Mereka hanya orang tua yang merindukan putri mereka yang telah tiada. Terlalu merindukan mereka."

Lidah Hinata tiba – tiba terasa kelu. Dia memandang ke luar jendela. Menatap rumah di hadapannya yang tampak lengang. Apakah jika _kau_ tidak memberikan jantung _mu_ padaku rumah ini juga akan selengang ini? Apakah jika _kau_ masih disini rumah ini juga akan sesunyi ini?

"Siap?" Naruto membuka pintu mobil penumpang. Memberikan tatapan menguatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Hinata.

"Ya. Siapa?" sapa sebuah suara wanita dari _intercom_ saat Naruto menekan bel.

" _Ah_ , maaf kami berkunjung mendadak seperti ini, Haruno- _san_? Saya Uzumaki Naruto."

" _Ah_ , Uzumaki- _senseii_! Tentu kami senang sekali dengan kunjungan Anda. Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu, _Sensei_. Tunggu sebentar! Saya akan membukakan pintu."

Seorang wanita akhir empat puluhan berambut pendek tersenyum hangat menyambut Hinata dan Naruto di balik pintu. Pandangannya jatuh ke Hinata. Ekspresi kaget dan bertanya wanita itu layangkan kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hinata tersentak ke belakang. Tanpa peringatan wanita itu memeluk dirinya dan menangis pilu. Hinata terpaku. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan Meski begitu tangannya perlahan terangkat membalas pelukan hangat yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya tercubit ngilu. Hinata menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari wanita itu. Aroma seorang ibu.

 _Mungkin begini rasanya pelukan seorang ibu?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tuan Haruno senior sedang menggengam kedua tangan Hinata erat. Tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Sedangkan sang nyonya menempel erat di samping Hinata. Sedikit heboh bertanya tentang macam – macam hal kepada Hinata. Sesekali mengelus rambut panjang Hinata penuh sayang.

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat Hinata yang terlihat agak canggung. Terbiasa dibesarkan dalam keluarga Hyuuga yang terlampau kalem—menurut Naruto—pasti Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan keluarga Haruno yang sedikit kelebihan semangat seperti ini.

Pertemuan ini melebihi harapannya. Ketakutan berlebih Hinata tentang Keluarga Haruno yang akan membencinya karena menyebabkan anaknya mati sepertinya tidak terbukti. Naruto bersyukur keluarga Haruno menyambut Hinata dengan hangat. Terlampau hangat sebenarnya. Dia sampai tidak tega menginterupsi tiga orang yang sedang berbincang seru di teras belakang itu. Hanya mengamati pemandangan mengharukan itu dari balik jendela.

" _Wah_ , ternyata umurmu tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura- _chan_!" seru Mebuki berjingkrak girang. " _Ah_ , maafkan kami Hinata- _chan_. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakukan kami. Kami hanya tidak bisa membendung perasaan kami. Kami tak tahu bagaimana lagi bisa menyalurkan kerinduan kami ke putri kami."

"Mungkin kami egois. Tapi setidaknya walau kami tidak bisa melihat wajah putri kami. Setidaknya kami masih bisa mendengar detak jantungnya melalui dirimu, Hinata- _chan_. Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menemui kami," ujar Kizashi dengan suara parau.

Hinata terenyuh.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu. A-aku yang merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Haruno- _san_. Berkat putri Anda a-aku…aku… Maaf karena aku Sakura- _san_ ….Sakura- _san_ —"

" _Ssst_ … Jangan pernah sekalipun pikiran bahwa kami menyalahkan kamu atas kepergian putri kami melintas di kepala cantikmu, Nak. Kami justru merasa senang bisa melihat seseorang yang telah ditolong anak kami saat ini sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Bahagia menatap masa depannya." ujar Mebuki menangis haru.

"Putri Anda orang yang baik, Haruno- _san_."

"Ya. Dia memang anak yang baik. Anak yang ceria, aktif dan bersemangat. Selalu menularkan senyumnya kepada orang – orang disekitarnya." kekeh Mebuki disela – sela tangisnya. "Kau ingin melihat kamar Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata- _chan_?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

.

* * *

.

" _Mendokuseina_. Kenapa anak magang itu harus di bawah pengawasanku? Aku tidak tertarik menjadi _baby sitter_."

Hening. Shikamaru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Paham bahwa orang diseberang sana sedang berteriak padanya sebagai tanggapan dari perkataan tak acuhnya barusan.

"Maka dari itu, memang apa hubungan semua ini dengan Ibuku? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia adalah anak dari sahabat Ibuku. Aku—" Shikamaru kembali menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

" _Hai, hai_. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha menjadi _senpai_ yang baik untuk anak magang itu. Kau puas sekarang? Aku tutup teleponya. _Jaa~_ " tutup Shikamaru _ogah_ memberi kesempatan si penelpon untuk berteriak di telinganya lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. Sudah dia duga. Harusnya dia memang tidak usah bekerja di firma hukum milik keluarganya saja. Walau dia tetap tidak lantas di-anak-emas-kan disana dan harus memulai karirnya dari bawah tepat seperti yang diharapkannya. Namun dia tahu hal – hal seperti ibunya yang ikut campur seenaknya seperti tadi pasti akan sering terjadi. _Ah,_ harusnya dia bekerja disini saja. Di Amegakure yang jauh dari keluarganya. Sehingga dia bisa jauh dari hal – hal merepotkan semacam ini juga.

Bicara tentang hal – hal merepotkan, disini pun ada satu orang yang sedari tadi melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak menelponya saja, Sasuke? _Mondekusei~"_

"Apa maksudmu?" gumam Sasuk masih sibuk dengan majalah arsitekturnya. Atau _terlihat_ sibuk paling tidak.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu yang sudah bolak – balik lima belas kali keluar hanya untuk mengecek apakah penghuni _flat_ sebelah sudah pulang atau belum."

"Lima bel—Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin sebanyak itu!"

" _Are_? Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa kau memang mengecek _flat_ sebelah?"

" _Cih_." Sasuke memalingkan wajah sambil bergumam, "Aku hanya tidak mau dituntut Itachi bila terjadi apa – apa dengan anak itu. Biar bagaimana pun juga aku yang diberi tanggung jawab sampai kami berdua kembali lagi ke Konoha. Dan anak itu seenak jidatnya tidak pulang dari kemarin malam. Dia harusnya ijin dulu padaku jika mau kemana – mana kan? Maksudku, aku adalah atasannya!"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar lagi Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar setelah sekian lama. Dan benarkah yang dia dengar ini? Sasuke terdengar seperti tengah merajuk?

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Ini _weekend_ dan wajar jika Nona Latte ingin menghabiskan malamnya bersama kekasihnya."

"Apa?! Jadi, pria kuning bodoh itu kekasihnya?!"

" _Hem_? Pria bodoh kuning?" ujar Shikamaru tak mengerti.

" _Tsk_ , sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu membuat _mood_ -ku bertambah jelek." Ujar Sasuke mengambil jaket dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. Taruhan. Sasuke pasti pergi mengecek _flat_ sebelah lagi.

.

* * *

.

Mebuki tidak pernah menyangka akan membawa orang asing ke kamar putri tunggalnya. Meski kamar ini masih selalu rutin dibersihkan. Namun, hanya dirinya dan sang suami yang sering mengunjungi kamar ini. Sekedar untuk bernostalgia atau melepas rindu yang menyesakkan dada. _Ah_ , tapi _toh_ Hinata bukan _orang lain._ Dia pemilik jantung putrinya. Berkat Hinata setidaknya dia bisa merasakan detak jantung putri tercintanya lagi.

"Sepertinya Sakura- _san_ benar – benar orang yang ceria," komentar Hinata menatap lekat – lekat potret besar yang tergantung di atas kepala ranjang berseprei merah muda. Dipotrret itu Sakura sedang tersenyum lebar manatap kamera. "Terlihat dari kamarnya yang sangat _hidup_."

" _Haha,_ Sakura memang sangat mencintai _sanctuary-_ nya ini. Dia mendesain sendiri kamarnya sekehendak hati agar dia betah di kamar. Maklum, dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa berdiam lama di dalam ruangan." kekeh Mibuki.

" _Souka_ ," gumam Hinata.

Hinata setuju. Kamar ini memang terlihat sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan mural pohon Sakura yang memenuhi salah satu dinding. Seperti menggambarkan kepribadian almarhum yang ceria dan hangat semasa hidupnya.

"Liontin yang cantik," gumam Hinata terpukau. Sebuah liontin tergeletak di atas nakas di depan sebuah figura yang tertutup.

Mebuki menoleh. Menatap sendu liontin yang kini dipegang Hinata. Namun tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap penuh pertimbangan Hinata yang sekarang sibuk mengamati beberapa foto dalam figura yang menampilkan kenangan – kenangan Sakura.

"Hinata, sepertinya kita harus pamit sekarang. Aku harus mengunjungi _professor_ yang kuceritakan kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Hinata yang baru akan membuka figura yang tertutup di nakas samping tempat tidur menoleh. Naruto tersenyum lebar muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Are?_ Kalian sudah mau pergi? Mengapa tidak tinggal sebentar lagi? Kita bisa makan siang dulu sebelum kalian pergi," ujar Mebuki.

"Ah, kami ingin. Tapi saying sekali Mebuki- _san_. Saya ada janji temu dengan salah satu _professor cardiotorax_ di Amegakure. Lain kali, kami akan berkunjung lagi. _Haha_ , itupun jika Anda dan Haruno-san berkenan. Iya kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

 _"_ _Uhm_. Disini suasananya sangat asri. Sangat menyenangkan. Kami pasti akan senang sekali jika diperbolehkan sekali – kali berkunjung."

"Tentu saja boleh. Harus. Kalian wajib berkunjung lagi karena kalian belum mencicipi masakanku!"

" _Jaa,_ kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Mebuki- _san_. Ayo, Hinata!"

" _Uhm_! Sampai bertemu lagi, Mebuki- _san_!"

"Tunggu Hinata!" panggil Mebuki saat Hinata akan menyusul Naruto. "Kulihat kau sangat menyukai liontin ini. Kau boleh menyimpannya kalau mau."

" _Eh_? Tapi bukankah ini—benda kesayangan Sakura _-san_?" Hinata menatap ragu liontin yang disodorkan oleh Mebuki. Namun Mebuki tersenyum. Dengan lembut dia meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkan liontin Sakura dalam genggaman Hinata.

" _Toh_ , disini juga tidak akan ada yang memakainya. Lagipula kami memang berencana akan membereskan semua barang – barang Sakura. Kami tidak bermaksud melupakannya tentu. Selamanya dia tetap putri kami. Tapi kami harus melanjutkan hidup kami, bukan? Kami yakin itu yang diinginkan oleh Sakura."

Hinata tersenyum. Membalas genggaman Mebuki dengan sama hangatnya.

"Aku akan menyimpan liontin ini baik – baik," ujar Hinata. "Dan terimakasih sudah melahirkan seseorang berhati malaikat seperti Sakura- _san_. Selamanya aku akan selalu ingat bahwa sebagian hidupku adalah milik Sakura- _san_. Jadi, aku akan hidup dengan baik. Demi untuk Sakura- _san_ juga. Karena detak ini—" Tangan Hinata bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdentum teratur. "—detak ini juga milik _nya_."

.

* * *

.

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menekan _password_ _flat_ milliknya terhenti mendadak. Hinata meneguk ludahnya berat. Dia yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di koridor. Namun jantungnya berdetak cepat merasakan eksisitensi makhluk lain yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam hati dia menghitung mundur seperti menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Hinata sudah menyiapkan mental. Namun tetap saja dia terkejut setengah mati saat tiba – tiba merasakan pundak kanannya ditepuk.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa detik kemudian derap langkah mendekat diiringi seruan bernada cemas.

"Hinata?!" seru Naruto. Dia tadi memang meminta Hinata untuk duluan karena dia harus memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Saat dia sedang manapaki tangga terdengar teriakan Hinata. Berbagai pikiran buruk sudah melintas di otaknya. Apalagi saat terlihat olehnya Hinata yang meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan di depan Hinata seorang laki – laki mengulurkan tangan hendak memncengkeram pundak Hinata.

" _Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!"

 _Talk less do more_. _Fist always comes first than anything._

 _Quote_ bodoh yang sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Dia sudah terlanjur panas melihat seorang _terlihat_ telah menyakiti Hinata. Tinju tersebut membuat pria mencurigakan tadi tersungkur. Naruto sudah akan kembali melancarkaan tinjunya jika saja Hinata tidak menahan tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan Naruto- _nii_!"

"Jangan hentikan aku, Hinata! _Stalke_ r mesum sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran. Atau dia akan ter—"

"DIA ADALAH BOS-KU, NARUTO-NII!"

"Eh?"

Kepalan tangan (untungnya) berhenti diudara.

"B-bos-mu? Jadi dia—Lalu kenapa kau tadi berteriak, Hinata?"

"Aku hanya kaget karena tiba – tiba di muncul di belakang dan menepuk bahuku saat aku sedang membuka pintu. Jadi _… err…_ yahh, kalian tahu kan, lorong _flat_ bisa sangat menakutkan kadang – kadang menjelang petang dan sepi.. _Err…_ kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" cengir Hinata polos.

"…."

"…."

" _Errr_ …? Tidak?"

Hening. Membuat Hinata jadi semakin salah tingkah karena Naruto dan Sasuke masih fokus menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskah tanganmu dari kerah bajuku _, Dobe_?"

"Ah, maaf…" Naruto buru – buru melepaskan tangannya yang ternyata masih mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

Mendecih pelan, Sasuke mengibas – kibaskan kemejanya yang sebenarnya tidak berdebu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Anda adalah bos Hinata," ujar Naruto tersenyum menyesal. Sasuke tidak membalas pernyataan minta maaf tersebut. Ia malah melengos tak peduli. "Lagian itu salah Anda sendiri, Uchiha- _san_! Kenapa Anda mengendap – endap di belakang saya? Saya kan jadi kaget! Saya—"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata sengit. Lidah Hinata mendadak kelu untuk sekedar menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu sa-saya masuk dulu, Uchiha- _san_! Ayo, Naruto- _nii_!"

"Tunggu—!" cegah Sasuke tiba – tiba saat Naruto akan mengikuti masuk ke _flat_ milik Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk? Ini pelanggaran! Kau menyalahgunakan fasilitas perusahaan!"

"Menyalah—!" Hampir saja Hinata meledak jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang akan mempengaruhi nilai magangnya nanti. "Sasuke- _sama,_ " ujar Hinata tersenyum manis—terlalu manis, "Sepengetahuan saya perusahaan tidak melarang mengundang seseorang untuk bertamu di _flat_ yang telah disediakan, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak mampu menjawab jawaban logis itu. Dan Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuka kunci _flat_ -nya dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Butuh satu menit penuh untuk Sasuke memahami apa yang terjadi. Termasuk dia yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu _flat_ Hinata. _Sialan!_ Baru kali ini ada anak buah yang berani memperlakukan atasannya begini nista. Kalau ini anime sudah pasti ada suara desau angin yang akan menjadi _backsong_ untuk menemani Sasuke terbengong di depan pintu _flat_ Hinata.

Segera setelah kesadaran menghampiri otak Sasuke, dia segera menggedor pintu _flat_ Hinata dan memaksa untuk masuk. Anak buah wajib menjamu bosnya makan kapanpun sang bos mau adalah alasan konyol yang dikatakan Sasuke. Meski enggan, mau tak mau Hinata mengijinkan Sasuke masuk sehingga terciptalah situasi absurd seperti sekarang. Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto duduk saling berhadapan dengan _akrab_ di _kotetsu_ sambil menyeduh _ocha_ hangat. Suara _'tong-tong'_ pisau Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam membuat suasana damai dan _homing._ Jika saja tidak ada adegan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling melemparkan tatapan sinis.

 _Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?_

.

* * *

 **to be continued...**

* * *

.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Err, sebenarnya chapter 5 ini masih berlanjut sedikit tapi karena belum selesai saya tulis dan saya sudah tidak sabar mengepost di ffn jadi saya post deh, hehe... di watty mungkin akan saya post juga dengan scene tambahan setelah ini, tapi nanti malam yaa..._**

 ** _...dan saya tidak berani meminta pengampunan kalian karena laaaaaaaama sekali update T.T mungkin semua sudah pada lupa jalan ceritanya, hehe..._**

 ** _saya tidak berani meminta maaf sama kalian, yang pasti karena RL saya sudah lumayan tidak kacau jadi saya usahakan akan up seminggu sekali bergantian dengan Illogically Loving, err mungkin... hehe_**

 ** _Semoga menghibur!_**

 ** _:D_**


End file.
